


The Wolf and The Lamb He Chases

by PonderRose



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal spirits, Attempted Murder, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Triangles, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: One day Christian Grey, a wolf, spots the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. There's only one snag: she's a lamb. The wolf desires this precious lamb more than anything, but society has something to say about their relationship. Anastasia holds Christian's heart, and he becomes her armour. Slow burn. ChristianxAnastasia, AnastasiaxPaul. Enjoy!
Relationships: Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele, Paul Clayton/Anastasia Steele
Kudos: 6





	1. Murder

[Author's Note: The people in this are not anthropomorphic animals like in Zootopia. They look like ordinary humans on the outside but have animalistic spirits, or spirit animals (all humans have this too; there are no animals in this world). Herbivores must be vegetarians while carnivores historically have eaten herbivores, although most elect to eat soy products in the modern age (FYI, they don't see this as cannibalism; although they all look the same, all people identify with their animal spirit as their true species). One's animal spirit is determined at birth; one will always have the same animal spirit as their parents. Crossbreeding does occur on occasion, but it is the exception and not the rule. For the most part, species mate with their own kind. The biggest taboo in all societies, however, is a carnivore marrying an herbivore.

I know this is a lot of pre-story information; I hope you find it useful. My most requested Fifty Shades story idea is supernatural. This story was inspired ironically not by Zootopia but the anime, Beastars. I strongly suggest you watch Beastars's opening on YouTube; it fits this story perfectly. Please read and enjoy; comments are always welcomed!

Thanks again lovely readers!]

It started with a murder.

Everyone in my dorm house woke up to the sounds of sirens ringing. "All students report to Common Room! All students report to Common Room!" I rubbed my eyes, sitting up in my bed. A check of my phone revealed the time: seven o'clock. Great. With all the strength I could muster, I forced myself to get out of bed, grab my wool poncho- yes, a lamb wearing wool; like I've never heard that one before- and dragged myself out of my single dorm room.

All my flatmates were groggily exiting into the hallway too. I live a few doors down from one of my best friends, Kate. We met each other in the middle of the hall; both of us were still in our pyjamas. "Nugh, what's this about?" My hand tried to rub the remaining sleep out of my eyes. "Don't know," Kate yawned. Kate's animal spirit is a red panda, so she's a bit of an earlier bird than me. A bit, but not by much. Along the way, our friend, Jose, joined us; he was tall and lanky, as one would expect a giraffe to be.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" He inquired to us. We shook our heads. "No clue." "Ugh, this is child abuse; making us get up this early," Kate groaned. The three of us entered the Common Room, where everyone from our floor was congealing- herbivores and carnivores alike. They didn't segregate the spirit species anymore. "Herbivores on the right! Carnivores on the left! Shortest in front! Tallest in the back!" Well, most of the time. Our dorm parent, Mrs. Crumb, was of the old-fashion sort.

We all shuffled to our positions. Kate, Jose, and I were all in the same side of the room, but in different rows. I, being one of the shortest, was in the front row while Jose was right near the back. I looked at Kate, then Jose, then Mrs. Crumb. The owl cleared her throat before addressing us. "Children," she was fond of calling us, despite all of us being in our late teens. Of course, no one said anything, and she continued. "Children, I regret to inform you that there's been a murder on campus. Last night, Tom Alister was killed outside the library."

No one said anything; what could we say? A murder of a fellow student here on campus? How… How did this even happen? I wouldn't say I knew Tom Alister personally; he didn't live in our dorm house and we had no classes together. We never actually spoke to each other. It's just…. to know that he was dead…. That was an unfamiliar and very unpleasant sensation. Kate and I merely gave one another one of "those" looks, as did many of our floor mates. After letting the initial shock set in, Mrs. Crumb saw fit to carry on.

"We have no leads as to who his attacker is yet, but authorities have reason to believe that this was a species-based assault." Species-based. That's the modern way to say when "carnivores hunt herbivores". Tom was an antelope, I should note. Obviously this caused immediate tension in the room, with us herbivores glancing to one another, then at the carnivores on the other side. They all jostled uncomfortably and didn't look us in the eye. It should be noted that Mrs. Crumb herself was a meat-eater too. She cleared her throat again, as if attempting to banish the uneasiness permeating the air.

"Now, now, settle down; settle down," her hands waved in the air like we weren't already morbidly silent. When literally none of us reacted, she lowered them. "Until the police resolve the matter, there will be some new rules implemented for all students, irrelevant of species." Then Mrs. Crumb paused for a moment, like she was expecting us to start rebelling or something. When we still did nothing, she proceeded yet again. "A curfew will be enacted for all students; you are to be in your dorm house by eight o'clock sharp. Students will also not be permitted any visitors on campus until further notice. You are to report any suspicious personale or activity to an appropriate authority. Am I understood?" The last question was asserted with a firm, adult tone. "Yes, Mrs. Crumb," we all sighed in unison. She nodded, seemingly pleased by this.

"Very good. Now return to your rooms. Breakfast is at nine sharp," her hand now shooed us away. We left the Common Room in a stunned silence. Jose was the first to enter his room without a word. Then Kate and I gave each other one last, noiseless look before we parted. I went into my room and over to my unmade bed. I sat on the edge, staring into space for a long minute. There was so much on my mind and yet, nothing at all. After a while, I eventually laid myself back in bed and pulled over the covers. I did my best to empty my head before drifting back to a dreamless sleep.


	2. It's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian reacts to the new of Tom's death.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

There’s no other way to put it. Not just me but everyone in my dorm house was devastated at the news that Tom had died. Tom! Of all people, Tom. I couldn’t for the life of me understand it. It’s not that I knew Tom well; he wasn’t my floormate. But I knew him enough to know that he was a decent guy. He was one of the good ones. Why would anyone want to hurt Tom, never mind kill him? 

I think the worse part for me is that I secretly knew that Tom wanted to confess to this one girl. He desperately wanted to but was always too shy to approach her. I am aware of this because I caught Tom standing at his locker like every day after class; we had the same science class. He’d stand in front of his locker, which was open and had a letter inside it. It was a love letter, Tom once told me when he caught me looking at him. He blushed, ruffled the back of his neck, and flashed me an embarrassed grin. The girl he liked was a mountain goat; he wasn’t sure if she’d reject an antelope like him. I didn’t say anything this first time- I merely grinned back in a hollow way. 

That’s what I thought about during Tom’s funeral; the school had a small ceremony for him that afternoon. His closest friends gave speeches about him, and the dean said a few words. The atmosphere was sombre and…… awkward, to say the least. I noticed the herbivores sitting apart from the carnivores. Not that I blame them; this must be a terrifying for them. And as usual, they look at the rest of us with scorn, fear, and distain. I don’t mind though, I quietly told myself while the dean spoke. That’s when I saw the girl Tom liked a few rows beside me in the auditorium; her back was facing me. My eyes began to lower. I don’t mind their prejudice anymore……. 

Christian’s Memory: 

Tom let out a long sigh and placed the letter back into his locker. He shut the door and looked blankly at me. “Still can’t do it?” I asked in an understanding tone. My heart went out for the guy……. His back straightened up and he attempted to flash me a self-conscious grin. “Uh, t-the timing felt off today; that’s all. She was with her friends……..” When I didn’t verbally respond, the lines on his awkward face softened. His eyes scrolled down a tad. “It’s fine. I’ll tell her how I feel……. when the time comes.” 

When the time comes…….. He said that last week, and now here we are- next week without him. I stood in from of Tom’s locker for the very last time. My hand rose up so my fingers could caress its door. It was unlocked so I took the opportunity to look inside. As expected, the letter was still there, resting and waiting to be delivered. I stared at it for a long time. 

I knew where to find Alice; we shared two classes together. I waited until it was dark out- probably not one of my better ideas- to approach her. She had just said goodbye to a friend and was about to go inside her dorm house. Or at least, she was before I emerged from the shadows of the trees. Her eyes immediately widened in alarm and terror as I came closer. Her hand rose up to her chest; she took a few nervous steps backward. I could hear her gasping from here. 

“W-what do you want?” Alice finally asked me in an extremely shaky voice. I didn’t say anything, instead pulling out the letter from my back pocket; she didn’t see. “What are you doing here? W-what do you want with me, wolf?” She kept stepping back until her feet were touching the bottom step. That’s when the panic really came to her face. “G-get back! Get away from me!” Her voice shrilled, both arms flew up protectively in front of her face. 

You see, I’d refrained from speaking until now. Large carnivores like me have what you might call a “dominate” voice. In the old days, it used to have duel purposes: to seduce prey and command them. My voice was intensely deep and frightening if you’d never heard it before; at least, that’s what I thought. That’s why in response to her understandable freak out, I merely held out the letter for her. 

This grabbed Alice’s attention, but she didn’t move just yet. Seeing that she needed some prompting I said in the most calm, quiet voice possible: “here, take it.” She cautiously peered over to get a better look at the envelop. It read: To Alice, with love Tom. It was most obviously a love letter, which she got immediately. “A…… letter…… from Tom?” Her eyes shined dumbfounded up at me. I shuffled a bit inelegantly, making sure not to look her in the eye. “I….. was waiting until we were alone…… to give it to you.” I usually wasn’t this misspoken and low toned, but what with the fear of carnivores- especially ones like me- going around, I didn’t want to do anything to frighten her more. 

Her gaze shifted from me to the letter, which she eventually took from my hand. I noticed her thumb rub over the top affectionately. Poor girl…… “You….. wanted to give this to me?” I wasn’t sure if this was a question, but I decided to take it as one. I slowly nodded my head. “I knew Tom wanted to give it to you…….” I uttered punitively. That’s when her lips curled into a grateful smile; her eyes finally softened. “Thank you…… I appreciate it.” “No problem. See you tomorrow,” I turned to leave; no point in me hanging around anymore. 

I got about ten steps before Alice called me back. My head spun over my shoulder to see her still grinning at me- a real smile. “I’m….. I’m sorry…… for the way I treated you earlier. You…… didn’t deserve that.” For a second, I neglected to say anything. What should I say? She was afraid of me, after all. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t know a thing about me, that I’ve never eaten meat before, that I’ve never borne my claws or fangs at anyone. None of that matters……. I learned a long time ago that absolutely none of that matters. I’m a wolf, an apex predator- end of story. Still, I knew she was expecting a reply, so I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. 

“It’s ok; you don’t have to be sorry.” This altered her expression from one of remorse to one of confusion. Her arms lowered at her side. “W-what do you mean?” “I mean I’m used to….. to being treated that way. It’s ok with me now,” I said with utter emptiness. I’ve always lived being feared and loathed by more than half of society. Why should this encounter change anything? But it’s alright; I’m used to it now. I’m fine with it…… 

I don’t mind their prejudice anymore.


	3. Someone For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Anastasia talk.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

Kate and I were walking to biology class, making small talk- or not so small talk- along the way. “Did he really try to kiss you?” Kate asked me and I internally hissed. Yeah, not a pleasant memory for me; not at all. “I told him I wasn’t interested, period,” I stated with finality. Of course, with Kate nothing was ever final. 

“What?! Girl, do you know many would love to be in your position?” “Constantly harassed by male herbivores?” “Having hunky men throw themselves at your feet all the frikin time! I mean seriously, you don’t even have to try!” “And that’s supposed to be a good thing?” I retorted. Yeah, of course it’s going to sound glorious when she says it like that. But the reality was much different…… It usually is, I contemplated gazing down. “Of course it’s a good thing! Do you know how hard it is to get the larger herbivores’ attention?” She sighed in a wistful way. Hard? What’s hard is getting them to stay away. My head just looked down; my fingers jostled a little. “He has a girlfriend, Kate…….” 

“Hey, you!” Speaking of which…… “Bitch, I’m talking to you!” Kate and I both paused to turn around. Three girls were aggressively standing behind us; a zebra, a lizard, and a horse. The horse was the one who called out for us, or rather me. I think she tried to look threatening with her hands planted on her hips like that. Kate appeared more aggravated than I was, but she’s always been protective over me. Everyone’s protective over the weak, helpless, adore, little lamb……. I say with no sarcasm at all- insert eyeroll here. 

Clarise, I think her name was, took a dangerous step towards us. “Get this straight, lambchop! Stay away from my boyfriend! He’s mine, got that?!” “Just ignore them,” Kate tugged on my arm to keep walking forward; she was already done with their nonsense. “Hey! We’re not done here! Come back and tell it to my face, you slut! Tell me everything you did with MY boyfriend!” Slut, huh? That’s ironic; I’ve never even been kissed before. That word was the exact opposite of what I was. Not that she knew nor cared. 

Kate flashed her a warning snarl. “What did you call my friend?” “Are your ears as small as your brain? I called her what she is, a s-l-u-t.” Kate growled viciously, and I rested my hand overtop hers. Her eyes rolled over my way and I made sure to grin at her before turning back to Ms. Jealous here. Seeing the misplaced disgust in her face made my smile vanish into thin air. What a creep- no wonder her boyfriend strays. Not that I’d ever condone that kind of behaviour.

“There’s nothing I want to tell you; I suggest you speak to your boyfriend. Who knows? He may be honest with you…… for once.” “Oh, burn!” Kate shouted like this was some sort of victory for us. I merely shook my head and kept on walking, already tired of this unnecessary drama. Clarise, however……. I could feel the hair on the back of her neck swell up from where I was. “Bitch! Pretty high and mighty talk from a weakling sheep!” “Uh, lamb; I’m a lamb, a juvenile sheep,” I’ll admit, I had fun seeing the look on her smug face when I corrected her. Boy, if glares could kill…… And here I thought carnivores were the deadliest animals. 

“Listen here, you walking hogget. You’d better pay attention cause I’ll only say this once: say the hell away from my man! I don’t even know what he sees in you; I’m like a hundred times stronger than you, and we’re the same bloody species!” “Oh, give it a rest, long nose. So your boyfriend tries to cheat on you with a purer, sweeter animal that you. Why don’t you put on your big-girl panties and just get over it?” Savage, Kate; I leered her way. Clarise’s expression was one of shock and mild horror. Spotting an opportunity to get the hell outta dodge, we held hands and walked briskly down the other side of the hall, holding in our snickers until we turned the corner. But before we could, one of Clarise’s friends hollered back: “don’t think you’ve seen the end of us! You’ll get yours soon, whore!” 

“Don’t think you’ve seen the end of us,” Kate repeated in a mocking tone once we were out of earshot. I laughed, but it was kind of hollow. What they said……. Yeah, there’s definitely a downside to being this way. Not that Kate noticed. “The nerve of her calling you a slut. The bitch; it’s a miracle she has a boyfriend in the first place.” “Yeah, but to tell you the truth, her boyfriend’s no prize either.” “He’s a stallion, Anny.” “He’s a cheater, is what he is,” my eyes rolled. Ugh, no thank you; she could keep him, as far as I’m concerned. 

“Yeah, you’re right there. The guy for you has to be loyal and faithful…… Wait, are rams intrinsically loyal?” She asked me. “They are, for a time,” I shrugged; I wouldn’t know much about rams. My father was a moose; would have been nice for him to have shared some of that strength in the family gene pool. “But I don’t know if I’ll end up with a ram. There aren’t any at our school,” I then heard myself continue, burying my hands in my pockets. “Really?!” Kate sounded surprised by this, for some reason. “Are you sure you’re going to marry a red panda?” I countered to her. Her nodded gave a nod in understand. “Ok, I see your point. But if not a stallion like Bill, what kind of man do you want to date?” 

I considered this for a second, probably because I’d never considered it before. What kind of man do I want to date, to be with? It seemed like such an odd question hearing it out loud. So odd that it made me scratch the back of my head. “Good question…….” “Come on, Anny. You’ve turned down five love confessions this year alone.” “Those don’t count. They weren’t in love with me; not really…….” “Really? How could you tell?” “Huh, I don’t know…….” I never thought about that before either. Somehow I could just……. tell. 

“Hey, what about Paul?! He’s definitely got a thing for you!” Kate’s fingers snapped. “Well, I don’t know…… I just….. it’s weird. I don’t…….” “You don’t what?” Her eyebrow rose up. “I just haven’t met anyone I’m dying to get into a relationship with, that’s all. For now, I’m happy being single.” “Oh, really? That’s different.” “You think so?” “Well, we are in high school, after all. You’ve never even been on a date before; aren’t you curious?” “Not really…… I mean, maybe when I meet the right guy I will be.” “Boy, aren’t you picky.” “Hey!” I shot her a look. She grinned and gave my shoulder a playful shove. 

“Ah, don’t worry; we still have the rest of the school year. You’re bound to find someone sooner or later.” “You think?” “Sure! Herbivores make up more than half the world’s male population. There’s gotta be someone out there for you.” “Yeah…….” I glanced out the window to the meadow down below. Maybe……


	4. Casual Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian meets up with one of his friends.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

Football practice had been cancelled today; the team was still recovering from Tom’s untimely death. This meant that I didn’t have much to do after dinner. Jason had an essay to write and everyone else was doing their own thing. I meandered through the school’s main building’s corridors aimlessly with my hands buried in my pockets. I hadn’t intended on going to the cafeteria; that’s just where I wound up. 

I entered in time to see a fight break out; or perhaps the end of the fight. It was clear to all who had won. It’s rare to see herbivores fight but they do on occasion. Spectators had gathered around, both carnivores and herbivores alike, to watch the carnage and cheer. As I approached the crowd, I realized to my utter shock that one of the fighters was someone I knew personally; the quarterback on my football team. I gawked as Paul Clayton held the stallion by the collar of his shirt in a very threatening manner. The stallion looked as scared as you can image, though more at the prospect of being beaten up by someone more than twice as strong as he was. 

“If you ever try and kiss her against her will again, I swear I will rip out that gaudy mane of yours!” Paul’s voice boomed. Her? I wonder who’s he talking about. The stallion’s hands went up in a show of surrender. “I-I won’t, I promise! I’ll never do it again!” Man, was his voice trembling. This promise made some around me chuckle, while others simply shook their heads. “Well, what did he expect? Pissing off Paul like that?” One girl whispered to her friend within earshot. “I know; what an idiot. A stallion and a rhino- it’s no competition,” another guy agreed. No competition, huh? My gaze wandered back to the two figures. 

“You stay away from her!” Paul barked. “I-I will! I’ll never talk to her again; I’ll won’t even look at her. N-now please let me go,” the stallion seemed more and more desperate. With a pathetic tisk at his opponent, Paul finally released him, watching in glory as he scrambled off; the observing crowd cleared a path for him along the way. Everyone watched him run away, while Paul stood there in a sort of humbled pride- if that makes any sense. “Bastard,” he muttered before wiping his mouth with his hand. I know Paul didn’t like fighting, but he was certainly strong enough to win; he could even take on predators which said something. 

In our society, you’re judged primarily by how physically strong you are. Doesn’t matter if you’re an herbivore or a carnivore- but carnivores are usually stronger of the two. Most of the time carnivores compare themselves strictly to other carnivores; it’s the same with herbivores. Plant-eaters like Paul were considered at the top of the pecking order because they are the strongest of all herbivores. It’s the same with me and carnivores; I’m what you might call an apex predator. However, unlike herbivores who revel in their strength, mine is more of burden on me. It’s easy to be strong in a sea of various species when you don’t naturally use that strength to kill; it’s harder when your strength is meant to assist you killing. I had to shut my eyes and give myself a mental kick. No, I ordered myself. You’re not going to think about any of that, Christian; no thinking about any predator instincts…… You can control them; you can! 

“Christian!” My eyes instantly opened, and my head spun sideways to see Paul coming towards me. “P-Paul?” I don’t know why I gasped; I wasn’t surprised to see him. He put his hand friendly on my shoulder. “Tell me you didn’t see all that just now.” “Er…… well……. uh….. n-not exactly,” again, I stumbled with my words, and I have no idea why. After all, it’s not I see Paul as prey or anything……. 

Realizing this, I made straighten up and get a grip. I looked at Paul head on and relaxed my face muscles. “What was that all about?” I asked in a much more confident tone. Paul let out a long sigh. “He just messed with someone precious to me, that’s all. Had to make sure that won’t happen again,” he ended his sentence with a telling smirk. Someone precious? I know Paul has a lot of female- and platonic male- admires, but he’s never said anything about a girlfriend before. That would explain his show of strength- the protective instinct is powerful, so I’ve heard. 

“But about you, wolfman? What are you doin’ here?” Paul patted my shoulder a couple of times before removing his broad hand. “Me? Oh, nothing. Just wanted to get of the dorm house,” I shrugged casually. “In that case, why don’t you come with me? I wanted to visit Tom’s memorial again today.” Tom and Paul weren’t really close friends, but you could tell it hit the herbivores on the team severely. I nodded and we set off. 

Paul and I weren’t the closest of friends, but we’d develop a sort of repour since we signed on to the same football team. Paul wasn’t like most herbivores in the school; he had a lot of carnivore friends and acquaintances. Being one of the strongest herbivores on campus, he wasn’t so afraid of us. Heck, I bet Paul could beat a majority of us to a pulp. He acted like a bridge between the two species-types, having contacts on each side. And I liked Paul; he was the no-nonsense kind of fellow. He said it like it was and wasn’t afraid to give you shit, regardless of what species you were. It was refreshing to have someone like him around. I didn’t have many plant-eater friends, but I’m glad he was one of them. 

I didn’t have to worry about my own strength so much around him like other herbivores…… 

We stayed at Tom’s memorial site for a while, discussing several things. Ironically one thing neither of us brought up was why Paul was beating up the stallion earlier or who this “her” was he mentioned. Oh well, I trusted that he had his reasons for keeping it personal. None of my business, I’m sure. Instead we talked about the team, our classes, and how weird it would be never seeing Tom at any games or practice anymore. “He was a good kid,” Paul would say, staring forlornly at Tom’s photo. “Yeah,” I’d concur, also gazing at it. Paul was right, and this was a tragedy; no getting around that. And to think it was a species-based attack……. 

Paul blinked over to me when I got unknowingly and unintentionally quiet; my eyes drifted down in a contemplative fashion. “Christian?” “Huh?” “You ok?” He questioned me. Am I ok? Of course I’m ok; it’s sad but it has nothing to with me. It doesn’t matter that Tom was a herbivore and I’m…….. not. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” my fingers twitched as I said this. Paul eyed me for a minute before spinning his head back forward.   
“Don’t sweat it, man.” “Sweat what?” “You know…….” We glanced at each other. Oh……. oh! My lips morphed into a thin, understanding line as my eyes lowered softly. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Paul.” “No problem. You can’t help these things.” Yeah, I guess I can’t…… I was about to say something until another familiar voice cut me off. We both glanced to see Rob, one of the cheetahs on team running over to us. 

“Paul!” “Oh, hey Rob,” we greeted sociably. “There you are, Paul! I wanted to ask; would you mind practicing a few plays with me?” Rob panted like he had been running for a while. Paul looked startled. “Now? But the field closes at seven.” “Please! Couch said I need to work on my passes or I’ll have to sit out the next game. Pleeeeeeeease? You’re the best player on the team,” Rob clasped his hands tightly together. Paul and I looked at one another. Paul gave me one of those “should we?” expressions. I responded with a shrug. Then our quarterback sighed relenting. 

“Alright, let’s do it. But only if you’ll keep watch for us, Christian.” “Huh?” I don’t remember volunteering for that. But Paul gave me a pleading look. “It’s after seven and the field will be closed by now. You’ll need to keep watch while we practice.” “I dunno……..” I hummed and hawed. “Please, Christian! I really could use the help!” Oh great, now Rob was begging me. After observing them for a second, I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, you guys!” “Yeah, yeah; just keep this under wraps, ok? Or we’ll all be suspended from the team,” Paul told him. Rob nodded excitedly. Then we got up and made our way to the men’s locker room.


	5. The Most Desirable Trait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia reflects while she looks into the mirror.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.-

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Anny?” Kate and Jose were waiting by the door for me. I spun my chair around so they could see me shake my head. “No, thanks. I think I’ll just head home tonight,” I wasn’t a night owl by any stretch of the imagination. “Well, if you’re sure,” Kate sighed; they were on their way to get something to eat after a gruelling study section. As for me, I just wanted to go home, have a warm shower, and hop into bed. 

“Have a good night, Anny.” “Yeah, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Jose tacked on. “See you tomorrow. Have fun, be safe,” we waved until they were out the door. I gave a heavy sigh and spun back around to my desk. It was still covered with papers and cheat sheets. Choosing to call it a night myself, I started gathering them up and putting them into my backpack. I was almost done when…… 

“Going home, slut?” Oh god, no…… My eyes reluctantly peered over my shoulder to see two other girls on their way out. None of them were Clarise or her friends from earlier today, but they were still some of her friends. They shot me insidious looks- course. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes. They elbowed each other in the rib cage. “I bet she’s going to fuck her boyfriend.” “You mean her “boy toy”. Sex-crazed whores like her don’t have boyfriends.” “You’re right. She’s probably gonna sleep with at least five guys tonight.” “I was thinking more like ten.” 

“Are you done?” I snapped, finally having enough of their mockery. I’m still a virgin, for god’s sake! “Just one more. You know males aren’t allowed to stay overnight in our dorm rooms, right?” “Oh, she knows; she just doesn’t care. Such is the way of the slut. Haha, come on, Ivy,” the duo made their way out, laughing the entire way. I watched them until they left, waiting until I knew for sure they were gone before turning back around. My head was down, and my eyes were low. 

Dammit all; this isn’t my fault. I never asked for any of this! Five guys confess to me in one school year and despite me rejecting them all outright, I’m still considered the biggest slut on campus. My hands balled into tight, angry fists. This is stupid; why am I getting upset? After all, they’re only doing this because they’re jealous of me. It’s so obvious, it’s almost painful. And yet, do they even know what they’re jealous of? “Those morons…….” I heard myself sigh. 

What they didn’t know, what none of them knew is that none of the boys asked me out because of me. I barely even talked to any of them: the stallion, the elephant, the panda, the deer, or the walrus. I didn’t know any of their names, and two of them didn’t know mine. Yet they still ironically confessed their “love” for me. Love, ha! There’s no love there; love doesn’t come into the equation. 

I went to the bathroom on the way out to wash my hands. Despite their purity, I still felt…… dirty somehow. While in there, I gazed up into the mirror; I stared at my reflection and reflected. No, love and affection for me have nothing to do with it. Male herbivores are attracted to me for one thing. One, simple thing. My inherent weakness. That’s what they all liked about me so much; not my personality or even what I look like. It all comes down to strength, or lack of it in my case. 

While most female herbivores take pride in their body strength, that’s not what males are attracted to. When it comes to female herbivores, the weaker you are, the more attractive you become to the male gaze. And what’s more attractive than a defenceless, frail, fragile, little lamb like myself? That’s what those stupid girls don’t get. “I don't even know what he sees in you; I'm like a hundred times stronger than you!” They don’t understand that female strength and power isn’t viewed as an asset in the planet-eater kingdom. 

My fingers slowly lifted up to caress the side of my cheek; it’s the cheek where Bill kissed me when I turned my head away. I didn’t want to kiss him; I don’t want anything to do with him. That’s how it always is, and yet, I still get labelled a “slut” anyway. It really doesn’t matter if I sleep with them or not. But I don’t want to give them what they’re really looking for, and it’s not sex funnily enough. No, all these men who want weak girls like me have something else in mind. 

Unlike carnivores who go into beast-mode, herbivores have what’s called a “protective instinct”. I actually think carnivores have it too, but definitely not for herbivores like me I’m sure. The protective instinct is enacted when someone the animal cares for is in peril, and the weaker the object of protection is- aka, me- the stronger the protector becomes. It’s an evolutionary adaptation that helps males protect their mates; although females also have this mode in regard to their children or sometimes mates too. I’ve certainly never experienced it before. 

It’s like a constant contest of strength here at school. All the herbivores, particularly the males, show off their physical potency to each other and ranking one another accordingly. It helps nothing that there are also pretty strong carnivores on campus as well. Having me, or any other considerably weak animal by their side is supposed to make them stronger, which helps them in this sick, twisted competition. I’m like a prop they use to make themselves stronger……. I wanted to punch the mirror in that moment but knew it would slice my hand up pretty bad. 

They’re more than willing to use me, and I utterly hate that. 

Contrary to their selfish, self-serving beliefs, being naturally weak sucks. Male herbivores take one look at me and think “I need to protect her. She’s so weak and precious, like a glass doll. I have to keep her safe”. But it’s not for my sake; it’s never for my sake. And on top of that, carnivores see me and think I’m an easy meal cause I can’t fight bad. It’s horrible because either way, I lose. Being weak has never advantaged me in my life; not once. I’m just so sick as being seen as helpless, little girl. I may be a lamb, but I’m not just a lamb. My physical feebleness doesn’t define me- I won’t let it! 

Upset, I snatched up my backpack and marched straight outside. It was dark out by now- very dark. This made me pause for a moment as I formulated a plan in my head. I may not want my lack of strength to define me, but I also have to remember that I am a lamb. And there are some very large predators around. Hmmmmm, maybe this wasn’t my best idea ever; and especially when a student recently died here on campus too. Ok, I’ll stay on the stone pathway and not make a sound. I can rush back to the dorm house safely if I try and be super careful. 

With a deep breath in, I decided upon this strategy and took my first step onto the path. I had no clue at the time that this walk home would drastically change my life, both for the worst and absolute better.


	6. When Wolf Meets Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian goes into beast-mode and attacks Anastasia against his will.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

I’d been pacing outside the stadium’s doors for what felt like an hour now. Seriously, how long are they gonna practice for? We’re gonna get caught. I did a double check just to make sure no one- particularly no teachers- were around. “Nugh, coach is going to kill us,” I rubbed the back of my neck. It was getting pretty late; the surroundings already had the evening dew on them from the day’s humidity. I realized why no one was around; curfew was at eight, after all. Even we’d be in hot water if we were caught out here, incidentally breaking curfew. Man! Why’d Paul rope me into this? He may be the quarterback, but couldn’t he have at least waited until tomorrow morning to do this? 

My god, you can’t imagine how uptight and nervous I got when a sudden rustle of some leaves echoed from the distance. I straightened up like a shot, instantly spinning my feet around to give me full view of the courtyard. Nothing. Being a wolf and therefore nocturnal animal, I had better eyesight at night than most. I had to make myself relax when I saw zero animals in the vicinity. All this did was make me wish Paul and Rob would hurry the hell up. But oh, it got so, so much worse. 

Soon following the twig snapping were the sounds of these tiny, little footsteps- like baby footsteps. It sounded like whoever it was, was trying to intentionally be quiet. Not a bad strategy if they’re like us and breaking curfew. I wasn’t really worried since a teacher would most definitely make their presence known, until……. 

My dear god…… It was like this pink aura was suddenly streamlining through the evening air. Pink…… That’s the best way I can describe it. Being a wolf also heightens my sense of smell, which picked it up immediately. My head slowly, slowly turned in the direction where it was coming from. It was such a vivid scent that I could almost visually see it. Like a river flowing from a spot on the other side of the courtyard on the pathway……. The sweetest, purest, most alluring smell I’d ever experienced. It was already my favourite scent without my realizing…… I calmly breathed it in, and the pinkness filled me- it touched me in the most intimate way. It caressed and entered every fibre of my being. I became pink inside…… Pink and smelling of perfection. 

It was the most perfect scent to ever exist; my own personal drug. And I knew right then and there that I would never, ever have enough. 

It didn’t hit me right away; I was so absorbed in the sensation, the elation of inhaling such pink perfection. But soon the logical part of my mind kicked into gear and I knew…… this scent, this glorious smell- it was from an herbivore. My frikin god, I’d never smelt anyone like that before; I didn’t know angels went to our school. But the smell did something else to me; something not so desirable. 

I suddenly felt the blood throughout my entire body begin to boil; I felt like a boiling pot of water was poured inside of me. Every muscle tensed on its own accord. It was as if my body was contracting with itself. I growled, trying to regain control of my limbs. It was painful- really painful. But it was more agonizing when I fought it. This…… I abruptly grasped with total horror. This was my instincts flaring up. That scent……. That perfect smell permeating the air…… It was sending me right into beast-mode. 

Perhaps that’s why I don’t quite remember the next few seconds, although I have a pretty good idea of what happened. Whoever was walking along the trail suddenly stopped and I knew that they knew I was there. I could smell their fear…… My feral instincts went into overdrive at this. I’d never smelt anything so perfect before…… So…….

Delicious. 

She. It was a she. And she was a lamb. No one her natural scent was so intoxicating. Seeing her in the flesh made things a thousand times worse. My arms and legs took on a life of their own. Before I cognitively knew what was happening, she was running away from me and me….. I was charging at full speed towards her. I’d never ran faster in my life; I could have cared less how noisy I was. All that my brain could focus on was her- this helpless, delicious lamb- and how she was going no one. 

I actually leapt at her when I was close enough. I didn’t pin her to the ground, instead wrapping both arms around her small body. We collided with such force that we actually knocked over to the ground. There, I held her so close, so tight in arms, unwilling to let her even wiggle. My head was besides hers, resting on her shoulder; both of our eyes were gigantic. For a minute, she didn’t scream or cry; I think she was too stunned at what was happening. And when my feral instinct started to subside, so was I. Still, I didn’t let her go. I couldn’t……. Both our hearts were beating so loudly that you could hear them. 

What’s happening to me? Why can’t I control my own body? I should release her, but I can’t; my arms won’t let me. She’s so petit and warm. I love the way she feels in my arms; I’d never felt anything like this before. But it’s wrong……. This is wrong. I can feel my arm getting damp from her heavy breathing. Beneath these clothes, just how much……..? What I would give just to have a taste…….. 

It was around this point that she started to scream and call out for help. I had to cover her mouth with one of my hands. This really set her into panic-mode; I felt her move a lot in my arms. Not that she could break free from my iron grasp; I was so, so much stronger than her, this lamb. While she trembled, my other hand started to gently caress the side of her forearm. So soft, so tender…….. so mouth-watering. I wanted to stop but I physically couldn’t; by body had regained control of itself. This made me curse my own strength for the millionth time. Dammit all, stop! Stop touching her, hand! Let her go, for god’s sake! What are you going to do with her, now that you have her? Why don’t you just let go?! Am I…… Am I really so much…… of a monster as this? 

Kill her. My head perked up in horror. That voice….. that was my voice! An inner voice deep buried inside of me. The predator voice I’d repressed for years; I haven’t heard it since I was little! I won’t let myself hear it! This sicko continued to speak to me as I tried so hard to push him out. You’re doing the right thing. Kill her; do it quickly. No! No! I can’t…… I won’t! I’m not you! I’ll never be you! I’m no monster lurking in the darkness, hunting innocent lives. Oh, but you; you most certainly are. You’ve struggled like this for so, so long. You’ve reached your limit, I’m afraid. No, I haven’t! Nothing and no one could ever make me reach that limit! I will never murder with my own hands- wolf or no wolf! I do not kill, end of story! 

Why do you still deny who you really are? You are a wolf, and wolves hunt lambs. Never! You’ve suppressed yourself ever since you were young; hiding your true strength from the world. Use it now- show me your true might by devouring this girl. Eat her; tear her flesh off. No, I refuse! No matter how much you beg; no matter how much you pled, I’ll never give in to temptation! Doesn’t that frustrate you? Aren’t you sad, never being truly satisfied? “Stop!” I gasped out loud, which I’m sure confused the lamb. I know she knew I wasn’t talking to her per se. But the sinister predatory voice inside my mind wouldn’t relent. 

No, maybe you are not sad or frustrated. Maybe…… you are overjoyed from the bottom of your heart, to finally have the perfect prey here in your arms. “Stop…… stop it! That’s not it at all!” Look at yourself; try as you might, you cannot escape who you are. You can’t run away from yourself. This side of you will grow hungrier and hungrier. “No, it won’t! Shut up! Do you hear me? Just shut up!” My eyes winced in the most desperate way possible. It looks like you are ready. And now, this is where the fun starts. Open your mouth and bite down- bite hard! Do it in one mouthful. I can’t…… I can’t do it! Why does it have to be this way?! Why do I always crave…….? For seventeen years now, you’ve waited patiently, yearning for this taste. No! No way! It doesn’t matter how much I want to try……. I can’t kill her! She’s an innocent girl, and I’m just……. Eat her! Eat her! 

That’s when I felt my fingernails, which are more like claws- let’s be honest- start to dig into her arm. She jolted in pain and a new wave of fear. My body was still in beast-mode so I couldn’t retract my hand just yet, but then…… a miracle. 

“Christian!” Rob’s voice hollered from the stadium doors. Thank goodness, that ended everything. I regained complete control of my body. Both my hands instantly retracted, releasing her right away; my one hand was stained with her fresh blood. She let out a sharp wheeze, immediately making a run for it away from me. She accidently- or perhaps intentionally- kicked me weakly in the process. The trail of pink lingered behind her as she ran. I watched her frantically sprint across the yard and into the nearest building with humongous eyes, as it slowly hit me what I’d done. I almost…… I almost killed her! While I was sitting there in utter shock and disgust with myself, Rob rushed over to me. 

“Dude, we gotta go! Paul saw one of the janitors in the aisles!” Go…….? My eyes lifelessly gazed up to Rob’s panicked face. T-that’s……. that’s right, I’m supposed to being watch for them……. Rob blinked down at me confused. “Wait, what are you doing, Christian? Did something happen?” Did something happen? I carefully stood back up, still getting used to the ability to control my body again. My eyes were low and I didn’t even notice that one of my hands were red. I thought I should say something but couldn’t think of the right words. What was I to say? I can’t mentally comprehend what just occurred, or how enraged I am with myself. 

But before Rob could say anything, we heard the door slam shut. We looked to see Paul darting towards us, motioning with his finger for us to be quiet. “We gotta get outta here,” he exclaimed in a whisper when he reached us. “Ok, let’s go,” Rob nodded. I didn’t do anything. Or at least I didn’t until Paul patted me on the shoulder. I suddenly turned at the feeling of being touched, and stared at him with wide, alarmed eyes. He smiled at me. “Thanks for keeping watch, Grey.” No response. “Christian?” His eyebrow lifted. “O-oh! Uh, n-no…… no problem,” that voice now sounded foreign to me. He relaxed his face muscles a bit. “Did everything go alright?” 

When he asked me that, I had to hide my hand behind my back as I suddenly remembered the bloodstain. “Y-yes……..”


	7. The Aftermath of an Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia reflects on what just happened to her.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

I couldn’t stop running the whole way home; I didn’t even notice that my arm was bleeding. Nothing went through my mind just then- the sole thought, instinct I had was to simply run. Run as fast and as far as I can. And I didn’t slow down when I entered my dorm house either. No, instead I raced up the staircase, almost tripping along the way. I shakily unlocked my door and burst inside. It slammed hard behind me; I made sure to lock it immediately. 

My breathing grew deep and slow. My legs were so exhausted that my back fell up against the wood of the door for support. My hand lifted up to my beating chest; it felt like my heart was going to fall out of me onto the floor. Everything was numb; my body was so frozen in the purest, most unadulterated terror. The worst terror an animal like me can feel……. I gradually comprehended what happened to me. My lips parted so I could gasp. I…… I was almost eaten alive tonight! 

I know my logic may not be sound, but the mind does strange things under intense distress. 

Him……. it’s him. The guy who killed Tom! He’s still on campus and almost got me! I think he was a wolf, or maybe a dog? I’m not sure, I didn’t get a good look at him. He had a male voice so he must be a male. What should I do? If I go to the principal now, he might panic and shut down the school until the attacker’s caught. But if I don’t go, someone else might get hurt or worse, eaten. I don’t know what I should do. If I don’t go tell the principal, then I can’t tell anyone what happened to me. I doubt he’s a student but if he is, he might hear about me through the grapevine and try to find me again if he learns who I am. But then, what would he do to me if I did tell the school? No, I can’t paint an even larger target on my back now- he knows I’m still alive and will probably be searching for me. I don’t want to make him angrier than he likely already is at my escaping. I can’t tell a soul- I must become invisible in school society. If he finds out I told the principal and he called the police and shut down the school because of me...... No, I have to keep this to myself, at least until the end of the school year when I move away; far, far away. Until then, I have to act completely normal. I can’t act more scared of predators than I am usually. I can’t draw any suspicion to myself. After all, he almost killed me once; what’s to stop him from trying again?

The very idea sent me trembling to the ground. There, in front of my door, I laid on the rough, uncomfortable carpet for I don’t know how long. Long enough for my tears, sweat, drool, and blood to leave a stain. While lying there, I was in a sort of trance-like state, not thinking nor sensing anything. I was still so petrified……. What broke me out of this condition was the vibration from my phone. It took me a while, but I eventually reached into my backpack to retrieve it; I’m not entirely sure why I did this to be honest. 

There were two unread messages- one from Kate and the other from Paul. [Kate: Hey girly. Just wanted 2 make sure u got home ok. U did the right thing not coming with us; Clarise’s here with you-know-who. Gross. Let me know when u get back safe and sound! Love u!] That was Kate’s message. Without responding, I opened Paul’s text. [Paul: Hi Anny. Give me a text when you get to your dorm tonight. I’ve been on edge about you staying out after dark since Tom. In case I don’t message you back, have a good night.] 

They’re both worried about me going out after dark alone, huh? My eyes lowered intently. They have no idea. I ended up not messaging either back. I instead put my phone on silent; I didn’t dare turn it off in case I had to call campus security. On my nightstand it went. Then I made my way into the bathroom where I disinfected and dressed the wound on my arm. The shirt I was wearing was ruined, what with the large claw marks and blood stains all along the sleeve. I made sure to hide it in a closed, black plastic bag before tossing it into the trash. At last I got undressed and crawled into bed. I drew the covers up over my head. All I wanted to do was sleep. 

Sleep and forget.


	8. Disgust and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian has a hard time dealing with the traumatic event last night.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

Last night was horrible. I couldn’t sleep a wink; my head was too full…… too full of disgust and self-loathing. What kind of monster am I? I didn’t want to get of bed when my alarm went off. I wish I was in a cage; a cage that would keep me from ever doing something like that again. It would be so much easier……. Just to stay and rot behind bars, than ever harm another living creature. That is something I can never do again……. 

“Christian! Time to get up!” My neighbour and best friend, Jason, pounded on my dorm room door. Oh, fock; I forgot to lock the door last night. Within seconds, he came bursting in; he was more than a little surprised to catch me still in bed with the curtains shut. Of course he had to open them, letting horrid sunlight shine in. “Come on, man. You gotta get up. We gotta go eat breakfast before class.” Eat……. No, I don’t want to eat anything- never again if I can help it. “Christian? Oh, let me guess: you haven’t prepared for today’s history test. I told you to study yesterday, man.” I totally forgot about that test, not that I care right now. I wanted to stay here in bed where I could be alone. Well, Jason was having none of that. He ripped the blankets off me and left them on the floor. “Get dressed. I’m hungry.” 

Jason wouldn’t stop nagging me so I had to force myself to get up. Putting on my uniform was alright, but it really was a problem when I looked into my bathroom mirror. The figure I saw staring back at me wasn’t myself but a demon, a killer……. a monster. He looked just like me only more sinister; the type of predator that would actually eat another animal. My heart started to beat super loudly again. Look at him- I hate him. I never wanted to be him, to look in the mirror and see……. I hate him; I hate him! He’s everything I refuse to be! For a sheer minute, I let my rage get the better of me and I literally punched the glass. It shattered into a million different pieces, not that my hand was hurt. And that was just the start of a miserable day. 

Jason and I went for breakfast with our small group of friends from our dorm house. The boarding school is prohibited from serving meat, so all the carnivores eat eggs and soy products for protein. We’re supposed to eat all three meals in the cafeteria, where all the students gather. The cafeteria was huge, holding up to four hundred students. In the centre of the place was a massive oak tree which students could climb on. Jason and I sat at our usual spot near the tree, at a table almost underneath it. While the others were busy talking, I stared down at my food with dull eyes. Though I knew they were saying something, the world around me had become deafless. 

My eyes rolled over to the white, breakfast roll on my tray. So white and fluffy……. I still remember the feeling from last night. I slowly brought up my hand to gaze at its palm; there was no blood on it now. Still, I was horrified at the sight. No, I can’t touch it. I don’t……. I don’t want to hold anything soft. Soft like……. 

her.

“What did you just call me?!” Sudden yelling snapped me out of it, and everyone turned to the source of the noise. One guy, a hyena, was yelling at another guy, a lynx. It wasn’t uncommon to see carnivores fight; the majority of campus fights were usually between two carnivores. Despite this, all present got quiet so as to listen to the pair shout at one another. “I call it as I see it, you dimwit! The next time you want to try and cheat off me, hide your copy of my notes a little better,” the lynx countered. “Who said I was cheating off you?! You’ve got some nerve, you damn pussy cat!” “You seem to be getting pretty worked up there, laughing boy. Why don’t you go have a nap?” The lynx added insult to injury by daring to smirk. Bad move. 

Before we knew it, and even he knew it, the hyena bit the lynx in the arm. That was the turning point in the argument. The cafeteria suddenly erupted in screams and shrills. Smaller herbivores made a run for the exits while the rest of us started to congregate around the duo. That’s how carnivores normally fight- with fingernails sharp as claws and teeth pointy like fangs. Anytime one animal bit another, the herbivores always freaked out, and I don’t blame them. Meanwhile, the lynx began hitting the hyena on the top of his head in an attempt to make him let go. 

“You bastard! Let go! Stop it! Stop biting me!” The lynx flung them both onto the floor. This only made the hyena sink his teeth into his arm harder. “Let go! Let go already!” “Shut up!” The hyena spat through his jaw. I ogled the two in complete horror; that familiar feeling of dread and disgust crept up the back of my spine. Biting…… he’s biting him. Eat her; tear her flesh off. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. “I’m gonna kill you!” The lynx shouted, finally yanking his arm out of the other’s mouth. You are overjoyed from the bottom of your heart, to finally have the perfect prey here in your arms. This is sick- this is beyond sick. Our teeth weren’t meant for this; not this. It can’t be……. I unconsciously started to viciously growl. Aren't you sad, never being truly satisfied? And once again, I felt that surge of boiling blood flow through each and every one of my veins. The blood…… of a real predator. 

“Knock it off!” I heard myself command in the most authoritative, most domineering, powerful tone imaginable. Now this caught everyone’s undivided attention. Before I knew what I’d done, all eyes were suddenly and nervously locked onto me; the room was silent. It took a few brief seconds, but eventually I put the pieces together. My body straightened up as my eyes drifted off into nowhere in particular. Was…… was that me just now? Did I really order them to stop so fiercely? I actually covered my mouth, afraid it might speak without my brain’s permission again. “Seriously, Christian? What’s wrong with you today?” Jason whispered over to me. 

I didn’t have time to answer. “What’s your problem? You got something you want to say to me, wolf boy?” The hyena got up, angrily glaring at me for interrupting their fight. He stepped over my way. “N-nothing,” I emitted with diminishing confidence. “You think that I don’t stand a chance against you because you’re stronger than me, is that it?” His hands balled into furious fists. I frowned, though raised up my hands as a sign of nonaggression. “Of course not,” I sounded much calmer this time. All things considered, I actually did think that. I mean not only am I physically stronger, but my bite force is more powerful than his. It’s no contest really; not that I’ll let him know that. And naturally, he didn’t buy what I was saying either. 

“Don’t give me that. I’m sick of you apex predators shifting your weight around here. If you have a problem with me, then why don’t you take me on, wolf?” “I’m not going to fight you. I do not fight anyone.” “Oh please, don’t give me that bull. You’re a carnivore and all carnivores love fighting. See? Bend down and let me see your neck- I’ll show you,” he smirked in the ugliest way possible. I was about to utter something in revulsion when……. 

“What is the matter with you?! Getting in a brawl in the cafeteria; there are herbivores present, you idiot.” We all spun around to see Paul marching up to us, or rather the hyena and lynx. He shot them death glares as he came over to my side. That’s when the cheers, mostly female, echoed through the room; I guess bystanders were relieved to see their star quarterback come onto the scene. “Oh, what do you want, long horn?” The lynx groaned upset. “We’re a little busy here, your majesty, so if you don’t mind getting lost……” The hyena tacked on. I merely observed Paul with the mind not to intervene unless necessary. 

“Biting other students is against school policy, especially in front of herbivores. You should be thanking me I’m not reporting you low-lives to Principal Grinds right now,” Paul asserted with conviction. The two carnivores growled, then the lynx smirked- an insidious smirk. “Oh yeah? What do you care? Who do you think you are, plant-eater?” “I think I’m the guy who’s going to kick your ass if you ever pull a stunt like that again. Unlike you friendless losers, I have close acquaintances with a variety of species here on campus. I won’t stand by and let you frighten them with your stupid antics.” 

The hyena and lynx seemed to be caught off guard by this declaration; even I was staring at Paul now with admiration. He seemed so calm, cool, collected, and composed. Or he did, until…… The lynx smirked again; a very, very bad move. “You think cause you’re the quarterback of a mostly carnivore football team, the “herbivore” label doesn’t apply to you? Ha! What an idiot. You haven’t got a clue! You, who skulks around with a whore!” The room was immediately full of “oooooohs” as Paul’s eyes dangerously glared at the boy. I saw his hands roll into tight fists; they began to shake in apoplectic fury. 

“What did you just call her?” I’d never heard Paul’s voice so menacing. It’s now that the guys realized their screw up. The lynx took an instinctive step backwards while the other guy tugged on his sleeve. “Dude, don’t! You’ll set off his protective-instinct!” He whispered not so discreetly. Paul took his time collecting himself before firing off another threating glare their way; he was inhaling really, really deeply. “I suggest you listen to me, cause I’ll only say this once. Keep that trap of yours shut! The next time you bite someone, you will get suspended; I’ll make sure of that. And if you ever call her or any lady a derogatory name again, I’ll show what a real fight looks like. You got that, weakling?” 

“Y-yes! W-we won’t do that again!” They both nodded frantically. The rest of us gawked dumbfounded. We just witnessed a taste of the famous protective instinct. I almost thought Paul was going to slug that creep in the face, most likely breaking his nose in the process. But this…… this was somehow so much scarier, and from an herbivore no less. It wasn’t every day you saw a plant-eater make not one but two carnivores almost shit themselves. Seeing an opportunity, soon others began hurling insults down to the duo as well. “Get lost!” “Weaklings!” “Two losers walking!” “Piss off!” 

“Let’s get outta here,” the hyena told the lynx. I suppose they were “friends” since they left together, being booed the whole way. Paul waited until they were gone before spinning his head to face me. He looked much calmer now, though not entirely satisfied. “You ok, man?” My body impulsively flinched as I recognized that he was now directly talking to me. “U-uh, yeah…… yeah, I’m alright,” my eyes lowered a tad. That’s right, Paul was there last night; only, he didn’t know…… No one knows, but me and her. “Does that make us even for last night?” “Hmmmm? Oh no, Paul; really. I didn’t mind……..” That’s not the part I minded. 

Paul grinned at me, patting my shoulder. “You know, you shouldn’t have to pretend to lose to morons like them. No one will think anything less of you, Christian, if you use your real strength for once.” My real strength…….? He says that, but it’s entirely different for us. He only uses his strength to protect others- that’s its purpose. But mine……. Show me your true might by devouring this girl.

Mine is different.


	9. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian officially meets Anastasia.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

Coach Lederhosen made practice extra-hard for the team today to make up for the ones that were cancelled. I did the drills with everyone else, but my mind was elsewhere. No, rather….. it’s was like it was shut off. If I didn’t think, I wouldn’t have to worry about that sinister inner voice popping up. But then…… I secretly worried that this was something I could never shut off; not really. I am a wolf, and wolves have eaten meat for millennia. It’s only been recently that society has made the purchasing and consuming of meat illegal. I never pictured myself as someone who eats meat…… but I wonder if that’s my desperate attempt to neglect a sincere part of myself. I didn’t care if that was the case, however. No matter what, I couldn’t shake this overwhelming disgust and guilt pulsating through my being. 

I didn’t even flinch when coach angrily tossed a school newspaper down onto the grass, glaring at it with contempt. “What is this? Don’t they have someone in that club who can write a decent sports article? And don’t get me started on the pictures!” Ah, this again. Coach was ultra-proud of our school’s football team and never missed a chance to show off, even if only to the other students. “Someone needs to go down to that clubroom and give them a piece of my, er our mind,” he growled. I did peer up at the sound of coach suddenly stomping over to where I was sitting on the field. My head lifted slowly, though I didn’t say anything. Coach just stared down at me with his fists on his hips. 

“Grey! Foster! I want you two to go to that journalism club and tell the editor to compose another article, only good this time!” Coach barked at us. I looked at John Foster, one of our running backs and fox. “The journalism club?” Then it hit me; I suddenly remembered…… “Uh, sir? That’s an herbivore club, right? Should I…… really go there?” I’m not sure if I was ready to be around any plant-eaters besides Paul yet. But coach was having none of it. “What are you babbling about, boy? I don’t suppose you have prior engagements, hmmmmmm?” “That’s fine, coach. Christian and I can go,” John replied for me. I blinked back at him terrified, but coach seemed satisfied; he nodded approvingly. “Right! You two go and report back to me. Don’t be afraid to give that lousy editor a rough time if she gives you any guff.” That’s mean, I frowned. We shouldn’t be encouraged to bully other students, particularly herbivores. 

The walk to the journalism club room was horrible. I dreaded each and every step. Just imagine, a wolf showing up and demanding they write another article; I wouldn’t have thought twice about it before, but now…… We knocked on the door and when no one answered, John opened it. Odd, it smelt vaguely familiar in there, though I’m sure I’ve never been inside before. There was a giraffe typing away at a laptop at the table in the room. He didn’t pause to glance up at our arrival, finishing up his work inside. “I’ll be right with you,” he said calmly, not bothering to glance up at us. When he was finally done, he pushed back his seat a little and grinned at us. 

“Can I help you?” “Hi there. We’re from the football team. Coach Lederhosen sent us to ask if the journalism club could publish another article on one of our games in the next school paper,” I let John explain. The giraffe rubbed his finger under his chin considering; his eyes roll off into the distance. “I don’t know……. We’re already promised to do a piece on the spring festival which will take a lot of time. I’m not sure; you’ll have to ask our club editor.” “Ok, where is he?” “She is outside in the gardens; you’ll find her by the flowers. Now if you excuse me, I need to send this off to my co-writer,” the giraffe turned back to his computer screen. 

John frowned and we left the room. “Man! I didn’t sign up for this wild goose chase,” he crooned. Neither of us did, I concurred internally. “Now we have to go find this flower-loving editor princess. Coach will skin us alive if we don’t.” I couldn’t argue with John there. Still, I hesitated. I did alright around the giraffe just now, so maybe it’ll be ok. But I didn’t trust myself enough just yet- not yet. And just like the first journey, each step towards the school’s extensive gardens was worse than the last. 

Finally, after what was too short of a time in my opinion, we reached the doors to the garden entrance. Admittedly I’d never been out here before, so I had no idea what to expect. The scent of fresh flowers hit us before we even opened the door. “Ah, the flowers smell so good!” John sighed wistfully. That’s when it happened again…… without any preparation or awareness on my part, that gorgeous pink scent reached my nostrils. Completely without thinking, I inhaled it as deeply and profoundly as I could, letting it touch every inch of me. I know this smell……. My eyes gently shut for a moment. I know this…… I’ve smelt such perfection before. I could almost envision her in my mind’s eyes, the smell was that potent. She was walking upon the flowers, letting their lovely scent cling onto her as well. Yes, I knew this girl, this herbivore……. My eyes shot open in shock and terror. 

The lamb from last night! She’s on the other side of the door! I took an instinctive step back, trembling all over myself; my arms shot out at my sides. No……. no! This can’t be happening! I can’t see her again, not like this! I only just attacked her last night! Neither of us are ready for this! I’m not ready for this! 

“Christian? You doin’ ok?” John’s eyebrow raised to me as he was totally unaware. When I did literally nothing, he shrugged and opened the door. It slid open to reveal what appeared to be heaven- heaven because there was an angel inside. There, surrounded by nothing but the purest of white, was she. She. The source of the most perfect scent to have ever existed. I couldn’t believe my eyes, she looked so…… so…… so……. Long, brown hair; a slender figure; extraordinary pale skin; lips red as roses; and skin as soft as a new-born’s. So this, I slowly began to realize, is what perfection looks like. 

She looked at me with growing, alarmed eyes. Did she…… did she recognize me?! But that fear subsided when her face relaxed and she actually grinned at us; albeit a tad forced. That’s when I also noticed how small she seemed to me. Small and helpless…….. A real lamb in every sense of the word. The garden of heaven suddenly turned into the garden of hell. 

“A-are you looking for me?” Her voice was a bit shaky, because of course it was. The last thing she needed right now was to be in the presence of an apex predator. My being here must have been triggering enough for her as is. This is bad; I have to get out of here! John though…… “Are you the editor for the journalism club?” He asked her, taking a step forward. This made my heart leap up into my throat. No, don’t! Don’t go any closer to her- stay away! She doesn’t need us coming any nearer to her. 

“I am,” her head cockled a little. “Oh, good. The giraffe said you’d be out here.” “Giraffe? Oh, you mean Jose! Is this about the journalism club?” John nodded. “Yes. Our coach has asked us to ask you if you can write an article about our next game for the school’s paper; he’s kinda insistent on it.” “W-what? But we just wrote one. He wants another so soon…….?” Her hand raised up to her chest. If I didn’t know any better, I could have sworn that she kept discreetly glancing my way every minute or so. “Hey, it’s not up to us, girly. Just write the article, ok?” John’s hands went up into the air. “But what about my other projects? We’re already swamped as it is,” she protested, and I couldn’t fight the urge but to side with her. “Look, what do you want us to do? Tell the coach you said no? Tell him yourself if you’re serious,” I didn’t like the tone of John’s voice just now. She’s doing the best she could, after all……. 

The lamb thought for a second, then let out a sigh. “Fine. Please tell your coach I’ll consider it.” “You hear that, wolf boy? She said she’ll consider it,” John gave my back a light whack. “T-thank you,” without realizing it, I spoke my first words to her. God dammit, Christian! What are you doing?! I suddenly scolded myself. I almost ate her; I have no right to look at her, let alone speak to her! What the hell is wrong with me?! It made things a thousand times worse when I caught her looking at me again. 

“Are you…… both on the football team?” Her tone was kinder now. I was too petrified to respond while John nodded his head. “What? You mean to say you’ve never been to one of our games?” He added a smirk alongside this. She immediately blushed slightly and spun her head away. No, don’t do that; don’t blush all cute and wonderful like that! Good god, this is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life……. well, second hardest aside from not devouring her alive last night. “W-what kind of article does your coach want me to write?” “Why don’t you take this one, howler? I’m gonna head back,” John gave me one last nudge before spinning around. 

I instantly perked up in sheer horror. What?! Me? Her? Out here……. alone?! Oh, no; no, no, no. That can not happen! “John, where are you……?!” My cry was cut off by John winking her way. “Good luck, lamb cake.” And then…… the door was shut. The door was shut?! I actually pressed both my hands frantically against the metal, praying he’d come back. Damn that John; why’d he just up and leave like that?! What’s he problem?! Doesn’t he know that I’m a wolf and she’s……. a lamb? She…….. I very hesitantly peered back at her from over my shoulder. She was still standing there, watching me intently. To my absolute confusion, a smile bloomed across her lips. It was small but I could tell it was genuine- at least part of it. To have someone like her smile at a monster like me……. It’s moments like this that profoundly change individuals’ lives. 

Neither of us said anything for a moment and she turned slightly towards the flowers. “So, you’re on the football team? That must be fun; I have a friend on your team.” Don’t speak to her…… Don’t speak to her; she’ll recognize your voice. “U-uh, y-yeah…….” Dammit, Christian! To be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever had a proper conversation with an herbivore like her before. Everyone I deal with is always so much stronger……. Compared to me, she was like a tiny baby. That only set me more uneasy; what could she do, if I should ever again…… 

I had to shake my head, trying so hard to banish any sort of thoughts like those treacherous ones. She looked confused by this. “Are you alright?” “I…… I……. I…….” Oh no! She might have caught me accidently staring at her! Nugh, why does everything I do feel like the wrong thing now? The best thing would be to get the hell outta here and away from her. The last thing I want to do is ever frighten her again. But……. 

But she didn’t appear scared; more puzzled than anything. “You look…… familiar.” “Huh?!” Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit! Now what?! What do I do or say?! Should I break down and apologize? Grovel at her feet? What should I do? Dear lord, what should I do?! “What year are you in?” “U-um, s-senior year!” I can’t believe how afraid I sounded. Her head cocked a tiny bit. “Me too. Do we…… have any classes together?” “N-no! I-I don’t…… think so!” “Hmmmm, never mind then. It’s just something stupid,” her grin returned; her body, although still somewhat tense, was less so. As for me, I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what was going on. 

Ironically, the most natural-seeming thing to do now was to keep talking. Now, I know that’s the exact opposite of natural, but it felt like it would look suspicious if I up and left now. I wanted to ask her something, but nothing personal so to make her nervous. “A-are you and Jose the only members of the journalism club?” My mouth shyly asked without my brain’s permission, again. “Oh no; my friend, Kate, is also a member. Plus there are a few more first and second years. We’re not as big as the football team, though.” 

She’s talking to me with such ease, although I can still tell she’s a little nervous. But not…… a prey kind of nervousness. No, this was different. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but this was definitely different. Miles away from the fear she had last night. I wanted to keep the conversation going; I wanted to hear her voice some more. Her angelic voice…….. 

“Y-you like flowers?” That’s a real dumb question- of course she likes flowers if she’s out here. But I couldn’t think of anything else non-personal to ask. Her smile widened as her head lifted back to me. “I do; I’ve always liked flowers and meadows…… maybe it’s a lamb thing,” her eyes lowered softly. When I didn’t verbally reply, she continued gazing back at the blossoms. “They’re weak…… like me. I guess I see myself in something like flowers; weird as that sounds.” I see, so she’s aware of her own weakness. I guess she would have to be, especially after something like yesterday. Yesterday…… 

My eyes glided over to the white bandage all over her arm. Yes, she is weak…… and I’m strong. The memory of me grabbing her flashed through my head. I lifted the hand that clawed her so I could see it. I’m dangerously strong. My hand rolled into fist. I lowered it and slowly straightened up. 

No, don’t ask her anything; don’t bring it up. “Um…….. well……..?” No! What are you doing? Stop! What’s the point of asking her? Stop it! “Your arm…….” Hey! Why won’t you stop?! Shut up, you idiot! “What happened to it?” 

This perfect lamb gawked up at me for a minute as if trying to think of what to say herself. While I was in the middle of a mental breakdown, she then looked down at her bandaged arm; her eyes grew narrow. “Oh, this? U-uh…… I uh…… I fell down the stairs at my dorm house last night. I-it doesn’t hurt much! I-I just scratched it a little; that’s all,” I know she sounded carefree for my sake. She’s lying to me. Why would she do that? Does she…… really not remember anything from last night? Or does she remember and is terrified I might hurt her again if she tells the truth? But……. no, I don’t think that’s it. I doubt she knows it was me; if she did…… the image of me almost biting her zoomed through my mind. If she knew, she’d be running by now.

And I found it the strangest thing. What she said doesn’t comfort or torment me…… Her face kept reappearing in my head no matter what I did; several images of her gentle self. It’s just that……. I can’t avert my gaze. Seeing her, being near her…… I’d never felt this way about anyone before; I didn’t know it was possible to feel this way. All of this made me want something else- this was also a new experience for me. I want……. I want…… She looks at me and I just want to talk to her some more. I mentally kicked my brain for what must have been the millionth time that day. 

But I can’t! No matter how much I might want to, it would be weird for a wolf to ask her that. On top of which, I might scare her. Still, I couldn’t bring my legs to start walking away from her. She’s here and I want to be where she is. I just want to talk to her; hear her voice. No voice sounds like hers- it makes me want more. But I can’t just say “I want to talk” when I’ve barely done any talking thus far. It’s her I want to do the majority of the talking…… Ugh, this is horrible! My hands brought up to my head, making her blink startled. My eyes winced shut in agony. As usual, I’m screwing everything up when it comes to weak herbivores. Oh, but she’s so much more than that. 

So, so much more.


	10. Complicated Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Anastasia both have complicated emotions.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

My heart froze when I first saw him. I didn’t even notice the other presence beside him- all my attention was on the taller, much stronger beast standing in the doorway. The wolf! 

I’m going to die, was my initial thought but I quickly remembered my decision from last night. No…… no, I don’t think it’s him, I slowly grasped. He’s still a wolf, yes, but…… There’s something about his face- something kind, something warm…… He didn’t look like a killer to me. In fact, he looked…… kinda cute; handsome in a regel sort of way. Is that weird? Surely, after what I went through last night. But I couldn’t help it; that’s just the way I saw him, irrelevant of how I felt. I guess it was instinctual or something. Animals my age are still getting used to all that sort of stuff. 

I tried- poorly- to make small talk with him after the fox left. He seemed super nervous for some reason; probably could smell the blood on my arm. I had to lie and tell him that I tripped on the stairs- not the most convincing story I could have conjured up, but I didn’t know what else to think of. In reality, it should have been me who was trembling all over myself, but…… I didn’t. I just….. didn’t, again for some bizarre reason. Don’t get me wrong! I was still a little afraid to be alone with him, but not to the point of running away. Just that regular fear weak herbivores have around large meat-eaters like him. So was I nervous? Yes. Did I feel like I was going to die anymore? No, not exactly. Ok, just relax, Anastasia; you can do this. 

I smiled at him as genuinely as sheepishly possible. He flinched and averted his gaze……. oddly enough. “I can’t promise anything, but I will try to get the article done,” I didn’t really want to write it, but I didn’t want to get this wolf into any trouble. Funny; that concern wasn’t on my mind when discussing with the fox earlier. But the notion of the wolf getting slack on my account……. That didn’t sit right with me. Strange; all these feelings were totally illogical and new to me. I guess my brain was still short-circuiting after all that trauma yesterday. 

His eyes grew like I said something upsetting; his hands flashed out in front of him as if to show non-aggression towards me. He doesn’t need to do that, my head tilted a slight bit. He would have attacked me by now if he was aggressive, wouldn’t he have? “D-don’t worry about it! D-don’t trouble yourself!” He sure is stammering a lot; boy, he is edgy around me. Like he’s walking on eggshells or something. I felt almost kind of bad for him; I bet he’s not used to dealing with herbivores like my species. Why would he be? Still, he seemed nice enough…… nice and considerably handsome, for a wolf. 

No! My brain kicked itself on its own accord. Stop that! You can’t think of a carnivore as “insanely handsome”; that must be against the laws of nature. Plus you were attacked by a similar carnivore just last night. The last thing you need to be getting chummy with an alpha male. Huh…… I scanned him over a bit curiously, lifting my hand up to the side of my cheek. Yeah, guess he is an alpha male……. An alpha wolf talking to a little, delicious lamb. Yeeeeeeah, I can see the problem here; and so will others if they see us. But I didn’t really care about that too much shockingly. I think it would hurt his reputation more than mine- or what’s left of it. 

“Um, s-so are you going back to practice then?” “I-I……. I…… I think I should, yes,” he nodded, still refusing to look me in the eye. He must not want to frighten me- poor guy. He can’t help being a wolf, after all; just as much as I can help being a lamb. I should try and make him feel better. It’s not like he killed Tom or attacked me last night. I smiled, for real this time, and stepped nearer to him. He clearly was freaking out at this, immediately backing away from me. His back was pressed up against the metal door with his claws almost digging into it. I could hear his breathing from here. 

“Don’t worry. It’s ok,” I tried to be as sincere as possible. I really did want to ease his stress, to let him know that I trusted him; or as much as I could trust a predator like himself. His eyes went wild when my hand reached out to gently touch his arm; only with the fingertips, mind up. My own eyes lowered a bit; my grin widening. “It’s ok, really…… I-I’m ok. I-I’m not afraid,” yeah, sound less confident while saying that why don’t ya? Of course he didn’t believe me when I used that shaky tone. He yanked his arm away and spun to hastily open the door with both hands. 

“I-I’ll be on my way! Thank you for your time!” And just like that, the wolf was gone. What the heck was that all about? I scratched my head slightly confused. Did my being a lamb really make him that jumpy? I suppose that could be the case with most strong carnivores; I don’t know any apex predators, so how would I know? Maybe all the meat-eaters are on edge since Tom’s death. Then again, I heard there was a fight in the cafeteria earlier. Who knows? All I know is that a very strong and mighty predator like him just ran away from a weakling. Strange- very strange indeed. 

And why do I still think he’s attractive?! 

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

I leapt all the way down the staircase, not stopping until a wall made me come to a halt. I placed both my hands on it while I exhaled heavily. Then, once I had my breathing somewhat under control, my hands went to press onto my fluttering chest and sinking stomach. Wha-…… What the hell was that?! W-what did I just experience? The girl I attacked last night…… she touched me! It set my senses in a whirl and I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I left. I may have left a little abruptly- oops. That wasn’t my intention, but I had to get the heck outta there. There’s now a new problem: I clearly enjoyed that way, way too much. I shouldn’t have liked being near her as much as I did; and forget hearing her voice and feeling her soft, delicate hand on me……. This is so, so wrong! I can’t believe how incredibly twisted and wrong this is. 

“Christian?” I glanced over my shoulder to see John coming up from the lower steps of stairs. He gave me a confused glance. “What are you doing? Where’s the lamb?” The lamb; lamb and her prefect scent……. “Hey, you! Why did you leave me all of a sudden?!” I suddenly found my dominate, carnivore voice again. John paused for a minute, watching me before sighing. “Well did you smell her? I mean, I’m only mortal. Dude, she was bleeding and everything.” So he could smell it too, her blood? Why does that surprise me? He is a fox- he has a carnivore’s nose. “You shouldn’t have left like that! How was she supposed to feel, being left alone with a wolf like me?” “Dude, calm down,” John rose up his hands. “Don’t tell me to calm down! I wasn’t the one who had an apex predator show up out of the blue in my safe spot! You should not have left me alone with her,” I pointed my finger downwards for emphasis. My voice was gradually raising with the tension. John’s hands unhurriedly lowered while he eyed me, a bit suspiciously now. I’ll be the first to admit that I was letting my temper get the better of me. 

“Bro, did….. anything happen just now?” John inquired quieter. My eyes grew, then instantly lowered; I gazed off to the side. “No, not really……” “You sure? You skipped like four steps running down the stairs, so I thought something bad must have happened.” “No, it didn’t. I just….. I just……” Oh great, how do I explain this one? I didn’t realize I was running that fast. “Does this have anything to do with the rumours floating around among the herbivores? Gasp! Wait, are they true?! But….. no, you’re a wolf.” “What are you talking about? What rumours?” “You know…….” His eyes relaxed as a side smirk slithered across his lips. “No, I don’t,” I frowned. What rumours? Someone’s spreading rumours about that pure, innocent creature?! My eyes flared up with reactionary rage, which John missed entirely.

“Well, I’m not gonna say. The last thing I need is Paul on my back,” he straightened up, his smirk disappearing. Paul? What does Paul have to do with anything? Why would he be upset? I should make a list of how many unanswered questions I have. But I wasn’t happy with what John just told me- not at all. I didn’t hesitate to send him a glare which was honestly a tiny bit threatening. John understood immediately, his foot stepping backwards. 

“Listen to me. Don’t go spreading anything you hear about her, you got that? She seems like a really kind girl at heart. The last thing she needs is more stress at this school. Got that?” John’s mouth opened but no words came out; not right away anyway. He just……. gaped up at me bewildered. “O-ok, I-I won’t.” Good, that’s one less guy she’s got to worry about talking smack behind her back. Who would do such a thing? She’s the sweetest, softest girl’s I’ve ever met. But…… really, I don’t know anything about girls- carnivores or herbivores. I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship. Not that I could ever get in a relationship with someone like her! Society would never allow such a thing; hell, my own instincts wouldn’t even……. irrelevant of what I may want.


	11. To Be Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian comes to terms that he's an alpha male.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

I felt weird since that interaction. I couldn’t put my finger on it. Something was definitely going on inside of me, but I couldn’t figure out what. Whatever it was, it made me a better football player. Coach actually complimented me for a change, saying that he hasn’t seen me play that aggressively before and to quote “keep up the good work”. It’s strange; I wasn’t trying to play any harder or different than usual. I guess there was a sort of lack of awareness going on between my brain and body. “Man, I would love to play like you! If only someone would make that damn instinct kick in with me,” one buffalo sighed longingly next to me. Instinct? What is he talking about? As usual, I didn’t feel fit to ask; I’m sure it’s an herbivore thing. 

I did observe, however, that whatever this feeling was, it got stronger whenever I saw flowers. Any variety of flowers. I found myself pausing on my feet’s own accord when I once spotted a bush of roses out one of the windows. There I stood staring at the blossoms, enveloped in this new, weird sensation. How odd……. Always when I look at fauna, it unconsciously and unintentionally surges up inside me. I have no clue what this response is or what it means, but it’s there. And it doesn’t look like there’s anything I can do about it. 

For a while, I considered telling or asking someone about it; perhaps Jason or Paul. It could be a carnivore instinct I’m growing into, but I don’t know which instinct this could be. And if that is the case, Paul wouldn’t be able to help me. In the end, I decided to keep my mouth shut and retain it to myself. I had no idea how to bring it up anyway; I literately couldn’t describe it to myself, so how could I to others? No, this is something I’ve gotta figure out on my own, in time I guess. All in good time. 

Answers came shockingly soon. We had a big game coming up; our team versus our school’s reveals, the Chargers. Coach drilled us extra hard and everyone was pretty tired of it. Even Paul swore under his breath after finishing the many laps we were made to run. But practice couldn’t go late today. The team was in the changing room when the intercom came on. “Attention all students! A reminder that today is Environmental Day! All students who have not yet finished their environmental time must head to the Unity Centre immediately!” A collective groan filled the room. 

That’s right, I forgot it’s Environmental Day. Once a week, all students are required to spend two hours in tailored environments. It was supposed to be healthy for us and help our natural, diverse instincts develop organically. The Unity Centre is a gigantic building near the centre of campus. Each floor has several rooms; this is one area where segregation is strictly enforced. Each floor alternates between herbivore and carnivore habitats; there’s even separate entrances and elevators. Nocturnal species had the bottom two floors which were located in the basement; one for herbivores and one for carnivores. 

I went into the wolf habitat- a room solely devoted to a wolf’s natural environment. Since we’re nocturnal, it was dark inside, with a false full moon suspended high above us. Inside were a ton of male wolves and a few females. I didn’t really know any of them- surprisingly enough- so we just sat in relative quiet for the majority of the time. I never liked these sections. Phones weren’t permitted, and we weren’t supposed to do homework or anything. This was time meant to mingle with your own kind, grow bonds, and so on. If you ask me, this was the boringest part of my week every week. Just sitting on astroturf in the dark with a bunch of strangers for two gruelling hours. How this was good for me, I’ll never know. 

The only good side about being forced to sit there was it gave me ample time to think. Think about lots of things but mainly what the hell was going on with me lately. Perhaps this is simply a wolf thing and I’m still growing into my primal instincts. But….. would that mean that everyone else in here knows what I’m feeling? We’re all around the same age and same species. What could it be, if it is a wolf thing? Let’s see……. Wolves are strong, pack hunters, perceptive, have a very good sense of smell, can see in the dark, mate for life, have considerable lifespans…… Wait. 

Mate for life? My eyes widened a bit. It’s true, we do…… To be honest, I’d never thought about mating. I just assumed it would happen someday; I would meet someone and imprint on her eventually. It wasn’t something I had to force or look for……. I figured I’d find the right wolf sooner or later. The act of imprinting…… I have no clue what that would be like. How would I know when and if I’ve imprinted on someone? And what about the protective instinct? Would that kick in as well? That instinct is a pretty big deal in the herbivore world, but what about for us meat-eaters? We didn’t learn about any of this at school, and it’s not like I had parents to tell me. 

I would know, wouldn’t I? I did something I never usually do; I glanced around at all the girls in the room. I felt nothing for them, despite us being the same species. Funny, I’ve never looked at girls as “girls” before. I’ve been so preoccupied with keeping my carnivorous side under control that I’ve neglected any of…… that. I guess what I mean is that I’ve always seen myself as a wolf before a male…… 

Hey, that’s right- I am a male. An alpha male. In the old days, wolves like me would mate and go on to lead the pack. Nowadays, alphas are treated the same as everyone else. It doesn’t matter if and who I mate and have children with. That’s certainly something I’ve never considered before- it just seemed so far away. Besides, who has time to think about that when you’re too busy trying to stifle your beast-mode? My eyes began to lower gently. Still…… 

I gazed up at the bright light shining off the fake moon. Without my trying, the lamb’s face appeared in my mind out of nowhere. Wait, why am I thinking about her now of all times? Here, surrounded by other wolves…… female wolves, and here I am, thinking of her. My lips parted a sliver. You know…… this may sound utterly bizarre…… but this is the first time I’ve thought of myself as a male- a proper alpha male. Since I was born, I’ve been a wolf before anything else; that’s how I believed it had to be to keep my killer instincts under control. But…… just like her and how she’s so much more than just a lamb…… I think I’m beginning to understand for the first time, that I’m so much more than just a wolf. 

It must be true. I’m not just some monster lurking around in the darkness, pathetically waiting for prey to come by. No, I’m more than that. I’m a mammal, a carnivore, a canine, an alpha, and……. I’m also a male. At this enlightenment, I got up. I know it hadn’t been two hours yet and I might get into trouble, but I didn’t care. I didn’t want to stay in this dark, silent, uncomfortable room anymore. I wanted to be in what was left of the day’s sunlight. I wanted to be where I could see flowers. 

Up the empty staircase I unhurriedly climbed. I finally found what I was searching for; a window overlooking the school’s garden. I came up to it, placing both my palms on the stone windowsill. My eyes gently shut as I soaked in the sun’s golden rays. Yes, I’m definitely feeling something; something new, something light and warm. It’s almost like I can see myself….. like I’ve found somewhere bright where I want to stay. Like I can finally step forward for the first time in my life. 

My eyes reopened so to stare outside at the sea of colourful flowers down below. I think….. I think I’m starting to get it now. I’m feeling happy- a happiness growing inside of me. My arms folded so they could rest on the sill, and I rested on chin on them. Then, I suppose I should come to terms with this other, accompanying feeling too…… A gentle, small smile blossomed across my lips. Yes, I understand now. I am a male wolf…….. 

and this male wolf wants to see her again.


	12. Weird Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian is not the only one who feels weird after their first encounter.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

We were eating our lunch outside in the meadow; students technically weren’t supposed to eat outside the cafeteria, but they were always more lenient with weaker herbivores like us. Well, most of us. 

The rest of the journalism club members were not happy with coach Lederhosen. In their minds, he had no right to demand another article from us so soon; especially with the spring festival coming up. We had more than enough work preparing for that on top of our usual load. But I volunteered to write up a small piece and fill in the blanks with a bunch of pictures. Despite everything, I don’t want that hot wolf getting into trouble. Wolf! I mean just regular wolf…… My eyes gazed off into space without my realizing. He is a wolf…… an alpha wolf. 

“Hello? Earth to Anny?” Kate’s fingers snapping in front of my face broke my train of thought. My head dashed over her way as I blinked several times. “Huh?” “I just asked what you thought of our geometry test this morning.” “What? Oh, it was fine.” “Fine? We’ve been studying for that test for weeks and it only went “fine”?” What did she want me to say? It was fine- just fine. To be honest, I hadn’t been thinking much about math right now. No, instead I’ve been feeling all weird lately. It only got worse whenever I thought about that hunky wolf. Regular wolf, I mean! God, what’s wrong with me? Why can’t I get that first interaction out of my head? Was it because he was a carnivore so much like the one who recently attacked me? Is this some weird kind of reverse Stockholm syndrome? There’s definitely something wrong with me and I can’t figure out what. 

“Well, I think the test was pretty east,” Jose grinned smartly. Kate fired off a look his way. “Course you did; you’re like a math genius.” “Hey! It’s not my fault I study more and pay attention in class.” “We do that too, don’t we Anny? Anny?” I felt Kate’s stare on me again. “O-oh yeah, we do……” This made Kate’s face twist with a sort of concern. “Are you sure you’re ok, girl? Gasp! Don’t tell me…… did Clarise confront you again?!” Clarise? Oh yeah, she was pissed at me…… because her boyfriend “confessed” to me. How could I have forgotten about that conversation I had with her? "Get this straight, lambchop! Stay away from my boyfriend! He's mine, got that?!" I forgot all about that confrontation……. 

For Kate’s sake, I made myself visibly relax as I flashed her a forced smile. “N-no, she didn’t. I’m fine; really. Just a little tired, that’s all.” “I don’t blame you, what with dealing with that sadistic Lederhosen and those carnivores,” Jose told me. “Carnivores?” Kate turned to me in confusion. Oh great, why’d he have to bring them up? Talk about awkward. Now I really had to force my grin. “Er, they’re just some guys from the football team who asked about the article. Nothing happened; it went alright.” “What kind of carnivores were they?” Before I could answer, Jose cut in. “A fox and wolf.” “Did you say wolf?!” Kate gasped a second time. I internally winced. No, I really don’t want to talk about him; I’m already feeling weird enough as it is. 

“H-hey! Uh…… uh…… why don’t we go see a movie tonight?!” I made my desperate attempt to change the subject. They both looked at me startled and mildly perplexed. “A movie?” “Y-yeah, tonight!” “I can’t tonight. Got an English paper due tomorrow,” Jose sighed like he was disappointed. That’s good! We’re moving away from you-know-what. I wanted to keep the ball rolling so I smiled once again. “That’s ok. How about tomorrow night, or this weekend?” “We’re going to Paul’s football game this Friday night, Anny- remember?” Kate replied. “Football game?” This caught me off guard. She nodded. “You said you’d go.” I did? That doesn’t sound like something I’d do; I didn’t like football in the least. But if it was for Paul, then…… 

“Speaking of Paul, where is the bastard? He said he’d come right after class,” Jose glanced around. “He’s probably busy with his football friends,” Kate took a bite of her pickle and peanut butter sandwich; not a combo I’d ever choose. Then, like ironic clockwork, guess who showed up. “Hey, you guys!” We all glanced to see Paul approaching us, waving his hand in the air. I smiled and waved back while the other two gave him one of those “looks”. “Sorry I’m late.” “And where have you been? Shuffling through your scores of fans again?” “Not today,” Paul laughed; he wasn’t one to let Kate’s humour get the better of him. Then he grinned warmly and came to sit down beside me. We looked at each other. 

“Hey, Anny. I’m sorry about coach; he’s been pissy since we lost to Stanford.” “Oh….. oh, no! No, it’s no trouble.” “It kinda is,” Jose rolled his eyes and I shot him a glare. Paul merely widened his grin and placed his strong hand on my forearm. “If you can’t do it, don’t worry. Just tell me and let me deal with coach, ok?” “Then he’ll yell at you, Paul! I can’t do that,” I looked at him suddenly worried. He chuckled softly. “That’s ok, so long as he’s not yelling at you,” as he said this, he moved his hand off my arm to brush a few stray hairs off my forehead. Paul…… I watched him, unsure what to do or say next. He sure was touchy-feely with me lately; not that it was a bad thing! I wouldn’t say that I minded, it just…… confused me. And here I thought guys only touched girls they liked that way. But Paul was a friend only, right? “What about Paul?! He's definitely got a thing for you!” Right?

We talked casually a bit longer about random stuff, then the bell rang- lunch was over. We all got up, put our trays inside, and started to head for class. Before I left however, Paul caught hold of my arm, making me blink back to him in surprise. “What?” I cocked my head with an awkward side grin. “Listen, Ana. There’s something I want to ask you. Can……. we meet after school out by the large oak tree, alone?” Alone……. Wait, why should this bother me? Paul and I had been alone with each other hundreds of times. There’s nothing wrong with that. I smiled up at him and nodded gently. This made a humongous smile also grow across his lips. He released my arm and took a step backwards. “Ok, then. After school by the oak tree.” “I’ll be there,” I reassured him. We waved at one another before I spun back around and kept heading to class.


	13. A Small Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a small request for Anastasia.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

Just as I promised, I came to the old, large oak tree on campus after the school day was over; we’re technically not allowed to leave school grounds without written permission. Paul was already there when I arrived; he went from leaning up against the tree trunk with his arms folded to straightening up and smiling at me. I mirrored his pleasant expression, approaching him gently. 

“Hi, Pauly. What’s up?” “Not too much. Thanks for meeting me here,” his grin grew. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” Paul didn’t respond right away, glancing off to the side for a minute. His hand rubbed the back of his neck in an almost awkward- or shy- fashion. Paul, shy? Never. Still, he hesitated for a moment, like he was trying to formulate what he was going to say to me in his mind. Eventually his eyes shifted back to mine and we looked at each other again. 

“You know we have this big game against the Chargers this Friday.” “Yes, I’m going to watch it with Kate and Jose,” I nodded. And I swear his eyes were burning a hole through me just now. But he chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head once more. “Ah, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.” “But I said I would,” this made me blink in surprise. “You don’t like football. Plus, would you even understand what’s going on?” “I……. no, actually; not at all,” he caught me; I know zip about the sport of football. Still, his mouth shut to a warm, tender smile. His eyes lowered onto me. 

“It’s alright, I won’t mind if you don’t come. But there is something I wanted to ask you.” “What’s that?” A pregnant pause. “I’ve never uh, done something like this before……..” “Like what, Paul?” My head cocked a little curious. “I wanted to ask you, Ana, if…… if I could wear your favour next game?” “My favour?” I straightened up in surprise. His head was somehow able to nod without breaking eye contact. His lips formed into a more serious and sincere line now. “I know I’ll play much better if I’m wearing your colours.” 

Why would he play bet-…….? Oh……… oh. My mouth unconsciously drooped down to a frown. I know what this is; I know exactly what this is. And Paul of all people too. “Paul……” I said with disapproval. “It’s not what you think. I don’t want to wear it just to enhance my performance.” “Sure sounds that way to me.” His hands flew up into the air in front of his chest. “Ok, ok, I admit- it does help me play better. But that’s not the only reason. The real reason is that it’ll inspire me; wearing your flavour will just…… make me feel better while I play. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to wear your colours out there; I want to show them off and tell everyone……..” “Tell everyone what?” My eyebrow rose up. And Paul seemed so honest and genuine right then with the way he looked at me. “That before all others, I wear your colours. You’re one of my best friends, Ana; that’s inspiration enough for me.” 

I didn’t know what to say just then. What reason was there for me to say no? Should I say no? Did Paul wearing my favour really bother me? Out of seemingly nowhere, the random of the wolf popped up in my head. Wait, my eyes widened slightly confused. Why am I thinking of him just now? He has nothing to do with this…… does he? It’s not like I wish he was the one asking me this……. No, that’s just ridiculous. I think of any reason why I should deny Paul this one request. He was a very close and dear long-time friend of mine, after all. What harm is there in him wearing my colours on the field? I knew the protective instinct played a role here; thinking of me would make him play harder……. But it’s more than that. I looked at Paul and knew there was more. He’s my friend, I smiled at him. And I do have a soft, platonic spot in my heart for him. 

Realizing that, my head nodded on its own accord.


	14. Tomorrow Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepares for Friday night's game.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

“Alright, listen up, you pansies! To the great embarrassment of the whole school, we haven’t won a game against the Chargers in almost two years. I’m not only counting but demanding that you change that at tomorrow’s game. Tomorrow’s our night, boys! You’re gonna go out and give ‘em what for! I wanna see sweat; I wanna see blood; I wanna see you give it a hundred and ten percent! Am I understood?!” “Yes, coach,” we all groaned in unison. Nugh, games like this were the worst where coach got all personally invested. We were all feeling pretty miserable about the upcoming match- all except Paul. Despite everything, he seemed more relaxed than ever. “Don’t worry, coach. We’ll make you proud,” he reassured coach Lederhosen. Paul is one of the only members on the team that coach will actually listen to. “That’s the spirit! Now get a good night’s sleep and get yourselves ready, men! Hustle!” 

Coach left and we scattered around the men’s changing room. Paul waved at me as he went into the showers. I was going to get changed into my jersey until an offensive lineman named Jack Hyde waltzed over to me. He was a tiger and fairly popular on the team; not as popular as Paul but well-regarded enough. He seemed to like me, probably because I was another strong carnivore; not as strong as Jack but still. His arm draped over my shoulder as he gave me a small, playful shake. 

“What’s with the gloomy look, wolf boy? Not afraid we’ll lose, are ya?” “Not really,” I responded truthfully; I couldn’t really care less if we won or not, except for maybe the scolding we’d get from coach if we lost. “We’ll win for sure. Coach has been drilling us like crazy this past week,” Rod noted from the side. A few agreed with his statement. “Course we’ll win. We have the best school team in ages. Besides, those Chargers are a bunch of wussies,” Jack’s hand went up into the air. More collective agreement to this statement. “We’ll show ‘em how strong we really are. There’s no reason why us apex carnivores can’t be in the spotlight for a change, right Christian?” Us…… in the spotlight? I thought we already were whenever we stepped out onto the field. What else does he want? Isn’t that enough? Why does our strength as carnivores need to be broadcasted? I just don’t understand…… why that’s something we should be proud of. 

I kept thinking about Jack told me on my way out of the changing room. It was dark out by now, but we still had half an hour before curfew. Still, I didn’t doddle on my way back to the dorm house. There wasn’t anything else for me to do tonight and besides…… the last time I stayed out late, it didn’t end well. I was on my way home before a familiar voice hollered out for me. “Christian!” I blinked to the side to see Alice rushing towards me. She was smiling and waving her hand in the air. “Alice,” I greeted her friendly. “Just finishing up with football practice?” “Yeah.” “Good. Wanna walk home together?” “Sure.” Our feet proceeded forward again. Odd, she’s an herbivore yet I don’t feel so afraid of what I’ll do around her. Not since the lamb have I experienced that kind of fear again……. 

“So much has happened this past month, huh?” Alice began. “Yes,” I nodded. “I’m sure tomorrow night’s game is going to be great.” “You think so?” “Sure, don’t you?” “I suppose so……..” “Paul’s an amazing quarterback, and you’re amazing too!” I looked at her. She flashed me a brilliant, kind grin. “I know coach is tough on you guys; Tom used to tell me about it. But whether you’re nervous or not, I know you guys will play fantastic tomorrow.” “Thanks, Alice,” I mirrored her gentle face. It’s true, she’s right. Tomorrow’s just another game like any other; I don’t see why I should be getting worked up. 

Oh boy, how incredibly wrong I was. It was a game unlike any other, in all the worst ways imaginable.


	15. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian fights with Jack Hyde.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

Coach yelled at us for almost an hour before we had to start getting ready for the game. The Chargers had arrived, and their coach was currently arguing with our coach about something stupid. Meanwhile, the rest of us were getting dressed and prepped for the starting whistle. I saw Paul had something like a scarf tied around his bicep; he wore whatever it was super proudly. “Hey, Clayton! Nice pink ribbon you got there!” An elephant teased Paul about it. I looked and realized something. It was the strangest thing; I could have sworn that the scent from the pink cloth he had on was familiar. Very familiar and wonderful…… Pink- it smelt the same as its colour. It was faint, just enough for me to barely detect; certainly too faint to put my finger on the exact smell. But whatever it was, it smelt lovely even from here. Lovely, just like her……. 

That smell was immediately drowned out when Jack entered the room. He didn’t smell like he did when he first got here; there was something different about him, something……. odd. It appears that I’m the only one to notice it too; none of the other carnivores even looked his way. Well, I suppose I am the only wolf and therefore have the strongest nose on the team. But Jack stared at me right away the moment I spun my head around. Neither of us were smiling, and my eyebrow raised suspiciously at him. 

He must have known that I knew something was wrong since his eyes narrowed onto me. “What’s wrong, Christian?” He had the gall to inquire. To show emphasis, I stood up, facing him head on in a dominant position; it’s one I don’t like to use around herbivores but he’s a tiger. I think he knew that’s why I was suspicious of him. “What’s your problem, Grey? You’re acting weirder than usual.” “What’s my problem? Why do you smell so……..?” That’s when it hit me. That scent- that’s something I’ve smelt before, recently actually. I know that smell……. and that’s when I discovered the monster Jack truly was. 

The offensive lineman had had enough. He shoved passed me, making his way towards the bathroom. I followed right on his heels, getting ready to demand some answers. The door slammed behind us, and I was angered that I could hear my heartbeat inside my ears. Who gives a damn if he’s stronger than me? I wanted answers, and I wanted them now! Jack spun around to glare at me, also shifting into a predatory stance. “Seriously, dude? What’s your deal? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” “What’s my problem?” My hand balled into a super tight fist. I took a threatening step towards him, literally not afraid of him at all. All the rage pushed out any fear I might have had. 

“How dare you?” “What?” “How dare you bring that on school grounds? What the hell is the matter with you?!” Jack watched me for a very long minute before sinisterly chuckling. “No use hiding it from you, I see; not with that nose of yours. So you know what this is, do you?” I did…… deep down I did, but I still prayed I was mistaken. My heart dropped out of my chest and onto the floor when he pulled up a vial from his back pocket. It was tiny but I could still see the thick, dark red inside. It only made matters worse when his smirk slithered wider in delight. He was clearly happy with himself. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? You can try some if you want.” “That’s…….!” I couldn’t bear to say it; I didn’t want to think it, I didn’t want to believe it. “Lamb’s blood- the tastiest blood in the animal kingdom,” Jack proclaimed with vile. Now, I don’t know what happened to me next; that was another experience I’d never had before in my life. My spine straightened up by itself, my arms fell down at my side. The world around me morphed to this thick, breathless red which was suffocating me. I swore my eyes were so concentrated that I thought they had visibly turned pure crimson. This wasn’t lust or hunger I was feeling- oh no. This was different. This was new, this was burning hot….. and this was powerful. 

Jack witnessed this transformation in me but didn’t let it phase him. While I wasn’t scared of him, he wasn’t afraid of me either. “What’s the big deal? It’s not from a student or anything; I didn’t even know the guy. A friend got it for me at the black market; thought it might help with tonight’s game.” Shut up, I don’t give a fuck about your reasoning. My jaw clenched harder and harder. I didn’t see that asshole just then; no, instead I saw only one figure. And she was standing among a sea of flowers. That could have been her blood…….. Someone could have harvested her for her blood. 

My brain officially shut off at this thought, letting my body take complete control over my actions. I marched forth without comprehending what I was doing. Then, without forewarning, I lunged at Jack. He gasped as I pinned him up against the wall using both my hands. I snarled in his face, more than ready to claw his eyes out. But he stopped me, grabbing hold my arms. “Wait, hear me out. Unlike you, who’s content to live in the shadows, I want to live in the light! I didn’t choose to be born this way! I never asked to be an apex predator! But what’s wrong with that? It’s just a stupid lamb! Why should I deny myself the most delectable food when it’s right there for the taking? Consider this some real doping! All the great carnivores do it.” Jack finished off by yanking me around and tossing me into the wall. I landed with a thud, still glaring daggers at him. But he shot me a warning look before leaving the bathroom. He left me there, and I was so enraged I thought I might die…… The worst part? I hate him so much because I can see a piece of myself in him. The memory of catching the lamb that night flowed unwillingly through my brain like water. I’m a predator too, hard as I try to block it out…… 

But there’s one difference between me and Jack. I will never, ever actively hunt prey again. Never. 

The first half of the game was brutal and a blur to me. Gigantic lights kept shining on the field and the crowds were really noisy. Paul and the others seemed to be having a good time, but I found my attention keep shifting back to Jack. To Jack, and how much I wanted to hurt him. To rip that blood away from him before he could drink a drop. I’ll skip to the part where shit hit the fan in the second half of the game; that’s all I really remember from that match anyway. 

Coach yelled at me to make a run, and I had to go passed Jack; it was the closest we’d been to one another since the bathroom. Jack glared at me through his helmet, which I returned. But when I failed to catch the ball and they moved closer, my body had enough. The last thing I saw was Jack tackle one of the other team’s larger herbivores. As he stood up, I stepped over to him. I could hear this ringing in my ears, and it got louder and louder. Pissed off…… Jack had just enough time to remove his helmet and turn his head towards me. So pissed off. My fist rose up into the air behind me. I can’t believe how pissed off I am. 

No one noticed right away when I punched Jack square in the face. It was with enough force to send him back a couple of steps, but not knock him over. He wiped off his cheek and looked at me so furiously…….. His hands balled up as he brought them up in front of him. “So, this is how you wanna play, is it?” I responded by punching him again; this time harder. Nothing about this was playing- someone had to die for that blood you carry. 

The second time, everyone noticed. There was a loud gasp from the stands. “Grey! Hyde! What do you think you are doing?!” Coach demanded from the side lines. Of course we didn’t reply, only focusing on each other. I guess I hit Jack so hard that it flew the vial from out of his shirt onto the grass. I ignored it, taking in a deep breath as I walked menacingly in his direction. By now everyone had stopped playing and was watching us with huge, dumbfounded stares. “Ok, Grey. I get it; you’re serious about this,” he said with zero remorse. This bastard…… I proceeded to tackle him to the ground where I prepared to beat the ever-living shit out of him. “I’ll never forgive you!” I growled, raising my fist up high. 

Each time I hit him, a picture became clearer in my mind. More distinct……. She- she was there. I could see her; I wanted to see her. The lamb’s back was turned to me with her head slowly spinning so she could look over her shoulder……. I see her……. I can see her. She’s……. 

I was able to get a few good hits in; the audience shrieking each time I landed a blow. Jack didn’t put up with that for long though, throwing me off him much too soon. “Christian! Jack!” “What are you doing?! Stop it!” “What’s wrong with them?!” Members from both our and the Chargers team were calling out. “Someone, stop them!” “No, don’t get any closer! They’re apex carnivores, don’t forget!” “Yeah, it’s not safe!” Jack and I kept beating the crap out of each other with everyone around us too terrified to intervene. Someone did intervene eventually however, and you can guess who that was. 

“Stop it! Stop it! What’s wrong with you guys?!” Paul was the only one with the courage to get in between us. “Out of my way, rhino,” Jack hissed; he looked like he was ready to kill me now too. “Stop it, Jack! Christian, are you ok?” Paul’s head spun to me. I growled, wanting nothing more than continue this; I was not grateful whatsoever for Paul’s interruption. I wanted to keep striking him until I was no longer able to move. But it looked like my fighting was done for the night. Paul gave Jack the angriest of glares. 

“What’s your problem, Hyde?!” “Me?! He attacked me first! If anyone has the issue around here, it’s him!” Jack’s finger pointed at me accusingly. “Why did you punch Jack, Christian?” I didn’t say anything, but I knew Paul would find out soon enough. I simply had to look down…… Paul followed my eyes’ gaze down to the grass, where he found the bottle. He curiously reached down to pick it up. His expression went from confused, to shocked, to horrified and irate. 

“Is this yours?” He asked Jack in a low, dangerous tone. “It’s uh…… uh…… So what if it is?!” Jack stupidly went on the defensive. “What’s that?” “Is that blood?” A few players asked, eyeing the vial and gathering around. Jack grinded his teeth together viciously, glaring at Paul and myself. “I asked you a question, Jack. What the hell is this?!” I think Jack could feel the pressure build around him. He tisked, finally yanking his eyes awake. “It’s blood, happy?” “Blood? What kind of blood?” Paul just wouldn’t let this go, though I understand why; he has herbivore friends too. Jack’s eyes met Paul’s again- this time with a hint of pride and contempt. “Lamb’s blood, if you must know.” 

Paul’s demeanour completely altered, just like mine back in the bathroom. The hand holding the bottle dropped, crushing the container in his palm; the blood dripped out from his fingers onto the ground. He didn’t audibly react right away, though his body language said it all. Every muscle, every inch of him stiffened and flexed at the same time; he looked like he doubled in size. His eyes didn’t move off Jack- not by a centimetre. And judging by what happened to me when I first saw the blood, I knew what was coming next. Even Jack understood, and for the first time tonight, he looked a little frightened. 

No one dared to get in Paul’s way when he started to walk steadily towards Jack. His walk became a run halfway through. Jack’s foot stepped backwards nervously. Fighting a fellow carnivore- even an apex predator like me- was one thing but fighting a tank like Paul was another. We all knew what was going on once Paul reached him. For the first time in my life, I’d seen an herbivore go in full-on protective mode. “You think we’re so weak that you carnivores think can abuse us like that? Let me show you how weak we are!” 

I’d heard that getting hit by a rhino- or elephant or hippo for that matter- was akin to being hit by a moving train. I was inclined to believe it too after witnessing the carnage that ensued. The moment Paul’s fist collided with Jack’s face, the ripple sound effect of his bones breaking echoed through the field. He literally went flying through the air some twenty feet or so. And when he landed, he did not get bad up again. 

This set the field and all present- minus the coaches and all other adults- into a frenzy. Teammates began attacking other teammates on both sides. “Damn herbivore!” Some poor fool tried to one up Paul in revenge for Jack; it didn’t work. One lion from the Charges even bit Paul on the arm. I tackled him off my friend, but once biting was involved, there was no going back. All the herbivores in the audience made a run for it while some of the observing carnivores joined in. The coaches kept yelling at us to knock it off, but that wasn’t happening any time soon. The fighting, particularly between the carnivores and larger herbivores ensued until everyone involved was bloody and battered. The only one ironically not to take part in this massive brawl was Jack, who remained unconscious until the fight was coming to an end. By then I was covered in bite marks and scratches, not that I felt any pain. 

No, the thought of her numbed all that.


	16. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one month after the fight at the football game.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

The consequences for our actions were surprising to say the least. Of course Jack got suspended for bringing contraband items onto school property. But Paul and I shockingly got off with a warning. Principal Grinds, an old tiger, said the horrific sight of real blood made our protective instincts kick in. I don’t know if that’s true; well, it is for Paul, but I never considered my own protective instincts before. All I knew that I was mad- madder than I’d ever been in my life. And I’m pretty sure I’d deck Jack again the next time I saw him. Twenty punches weren’t enough in my opinion. 

What was not surprising was that all football games were cancelled for the rest of the semester as punishment for the whole team joining in on the fight. It’s probably a good thing, mind you. Lots of us were battered and scraped up. Some even had broken bones. I was covered in scars but aside from that, I was healing quite nicely. All scars had faded after a month or so. 

One month……. Has it really been that long? I contemplated that while I sat beside the school’s pool, gazing down at my reflection in the water. My fingers flicked it a little. I hadn’t realized time was passing so fast. “Heads up!” I peered up to see Jason toss me a bag; he’d gone to get us food from the cafeteria. “Sorry for the wait! There was a line-up,” he came over to sit beside me. “No problem. Thanks,” I opened the bag to pull out an egg sandwich. I then handed Jason his. 

“So, when are you gonna start eating in the cafeteria again, dude? It’s been a month; no one cares anymore,” Jason took a bite of his sandwich. “Does Paul eat in the cafeteria yet?” I questioned. He swallowed and looked at me with understanding. “Yeah, I get your point. He hasn’t gone in either; rumour has it that he eats with a bunch of herbivores in the meadow.” “The meadow, huh? Sounds like a nice place to eat,” my eyes lowered. Sounds like a bunch of flowers would be there…….. Flowers. 

“It’s so nice not having Jack around anymore. That guy was a douche,” Jason chimed. Yeah, mega douche. “Still mad at him?” He gazed at me from the corner of his eye. I kept my eyes down; I really didn’t like to think about that night…… “I don’t know if I’ll ever stop being mad…….” I uttered honestly. “Yeah, I think the rest of the team is with you on that. But you don’t have to worry about it so much anymore. Don’t let this ruin your senior year.” “It’s not…… it’s just……. I’ve always tried so, so hard to keep myself in check. I know it’s not the norm, but I’ve never been proud about my strength. What’s there to be proud able? I didn’t earn it; I was born this way. And on top of that, what’s the point of being this strong if I’ll never use it? See, that’s my problem, but Jack…….” My eyes narrowed. “Jack’s different than me. He is proud, and he doesn’t want to hold himself back. The hard truth of the matter is that carnivores like us are strong for the reason of hunting prey- that’s it. That’s why I don’t want to broadcast my own strength. Jack, on the other hand, seems to not only know this but relish in it. It’s pisses me off, the lack of self-awareness he has…….. Herbivores aren’t dumb, and they can see us……” 

A minute of silence passed between us as I had to take a breath. Jason watched me in an awe briefly before glancing downwards along with me. A slow, small grin grew across his pale lips. “You really sympathise with the herbivores, don’t you?” “I suppose so……” “Christian, your feelings are your own; you’re allowed to feel them. If what Jack did makes you angry, then accept that. But don’t be ashamed of who you are. You’re a wolf- there’s nothing wrong with that either.” “I know,” I peered up at my best friend with a side grin. Yeah, he’s right; I know he is. Still….. 

The bell rang and we were on our way back inside to class. Jason strolled along beside me. “To be honest, I thought you’ve been acting strange lately. And I’m not talking about your issue with Jack.” “Oh, really?” My eyebrow raised up. “Yeah; I’ve been kinda worried.” “You were?” This was new to me. “What was the trigger that started this?” “Trigger? Uhhhhhh, I’m…… not really sure.” “Well, could it be…….? Oh, I know! Could it be maybe love?” 

This made me foot freeze mid-air. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open a tad. Love? Why would he bring up love? Obviously Jason knew what this meant, gasping in astonishment. “No, seriously?! Bro, you’re in love? With who?! She is a wolf? She is pretty? Does she go to our school?” “Shhhhhh, quiet! No, I’m not in love with anybody,” even I’ll admit I didn’t say that with much confidence. “Uh huh, sure,” he smirked, and I winced internally. “You’ve never even looked at a girl your whole life. You’ve had your awakening, dude!” “Would you shut up? Come on, we’ve got to get to class,” I began walking again, much faster this time. But you know Jason- he just refused to drop it. Ugh, if he wasn’t my best friend from childhood, I’d hate him. 

“Who is it? Did you imprint on her?” Imprint? I don’t……. think I’ve ever imprinted before. But then, how would I know? “You have to tell me something, man!” “Fifth period is starting.” “That’s not what I meant; about her! Tell me something, anything about her! Do I know her?” “Shut it! We’re gonna be late!” My feet sped up. “Let’s see, there are three female wolves on campus. That narrows it down!” “You sure have- good job,” my eyes rolled exasperated. “If it’s not a wolf, it is a canine? Come on, throw me a bone man!” Oh, hell no. 

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

“One song, I have but one song……” Paul watched on as I picked flowers and sang softly to myself. The meadow was gorgeous out today; the sun felt so good. It’s been weird- I ended up not going to that infamous game against the Chargers, and it’s a good thing I didn’t. Paul refused to tell me why the fight started in the first place but there were rumours that it had something to do with herbivores, whatever that means. Kate, Jose, and I were horrified when we saw the condition Paul was in after the match; he had to go to the hospital ward to get his arm taped up after getting bitten. Yet despite him being the one to get injured, he’s been extremely protective over us, particularly me. He was constantly texting me and checking in; he got really antsy whenever a carnivore came around our friend group. I don’t know why he’s so on edge and what it has to do with that football game, but I decided to humour him. It wasn’t hurting me and if it made him feel better…… 

I paused to look over at him; my arms were full of blossoms. He smiled at me, which I returned. Yeah, I’m ok with this. If Paul suddenly doesn’t trust carnivores like he used to, I’m sure he has his reasons. All I have to do is trust him- trust him as my friend. 

My dear, over-protective friend.


	17. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian sees Anastasia again.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

I was staring outside the window along my way home after our club meeting had finished up. Kate and Jose were going to study in the library, and I was off to get something to eat. The sun was setting painting the sky a beautiful shade of orangish red. It was going to be a lovely evening- maybe I should spend it outdoors, somewhere safe of course. 

I guess I was too busy contemplating this to see the foot sticking out of the gap in the hall ahead of me. It intentionally tripped me, sending me tumbling straight to the hard floor. “Ow……” With one eye shut, I gazed up to the three familiar face now laughing at me. Clarise and her two goonish friends from before. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going, klutz?” The lizard, I didn’t know her name, jeered. Because you were hiding behind a corner, you moron. I frowned lifting my upper half off the ground. “That dirt look suits you, lambchop,” the zebra felt the need to add. “You’re so pathetic, Steele. I almost feel sorry for you,” Clarise said with an air of superiority. Really? Cause from where I’m standing, you seem jealous as hell of me. 

It did hurt however, when that witch came to bend over and pull me up more by my hair. My frikin hair! She’s pulling my hair now. And there wasn’t much I could do about it just now; she’s like ten times stronger than me. “It’s been a while, Anastasia. We need to talk,” she didn’t hold back any venom. I couldn’t stop scowling at her; who knew it was possible to hate someone so much? “Did you say something to my boyfriend again?” “Who? You mean Bill?” “You know who, slut! My boyfriend! The guy who’s pining after you all month, you loser!” Really? She’s calling me a loser when her boyfriend is obviously not into her? Talk about delusional. “I haven’t spoken to Bill since he tried to kiss me. I don’t want to talk to him; he’s all yours, got it?” 

Angered, Clarise gave me a little shake using my hair like a bungy cord. “Lair! I know you did something with him! You’ve hooked up with almost every guy in the school now. Do you have to fuck my boyfriend on top of that, you whore?!” Her voice kept raising its volume. It was around this time that she finally let me go, sending me straight back onto my butt. I groaned, achingly getting up to my feet and flashing them a glare. “It’s not my fault he has good tastes in women. But then again, he did date you so…….” “W-what did you just say?” She audibly gasped, as did her vapid cronies. 

Clarise took a menacing step towards me. “Who do you think you are? As if Bill would ever like someone like you! You weakling! It’s a miracle you’re still alive, what with that scrawny body of yours.” Ooooooh, now we’re getting into the “survival of the fittest” debate? I thought we were passed this as a society. “Maybe I’m still alive because not everyone is a psychopath who constantly picks on the weak? Ever think about that? And you’re an herbivore too, last I checked,” I fired off. Oh boy, the disgusted look she shot me. “I’m nothing like you! You and I are completely different species!” “I know; that’s why Bill approached me in the first place,” I sighed. 

She glared at me for a hot minute. Then, before I had even realized it had happened, she slapped my right cheek- hard. My face went flying off to the side and my cheek suddenly started to sizzle. Horses can hit hard……. My hand rose up to cradle my wounded face while I turned it back to look at her. She smirked in utter victory, like striking a lamb was something to be proud about. “How does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change, slut? Don’t ever forget, you’re lower than trash. You’re worthless; all you do is get in the way of everyone else’s romance. We can’t experience real relationships with slutty bitches like you around. You ruin everything! So why don’t you just get eaten or something already?!” 

I frowned. Ok, I’d had enough of this nonsense; this ends now. Her saying that reminded me of that night I was attacked. Get eaten already, she says; would she still say that if she knew that was a real possibility for me? I’m so sick of stronger, female herbivores pushing me around; it’s bad enough with guys fawning over my weakness and not me. This is so going to end right now. My hands curled up into fists; my back straightened up. 

“It’s easy for you, isn’t it? Hitting someone like me- a lamb who can’t fight back. You’re so stupid…… You’re jealous of me, and you don’t even know what you’re jealous of. I don’t care that your boyfriend likes me; I don’t care that you see me as “threatening” to your relationships. I have bigger worries in my life than the likes of what you or Bill think. You lost- you got that? You’re so desperate to keep playing a game you’ve already lost at. And I don’t even want to play! Are you so blind? You’re blaming me because your relationship failed, but you don’t know why it’s so broken to begin with. Yeah, you’re stronger than me- I get that! I understand that perfectly. So why don’t you use some of that strength to try and win at a new game? And leave me out of it this time! You’ve lost, you idiot! So just woman up and leave me the hell alone!” 

I don’t think I’ve yelled at anyone that much in my life before. Clarise and her friends’ expressions went from stunned, to incensed, to concerned, to actually afraid- all in the span of my tirade. Even I was surprised when their mouths fell open and they stepped backwards. I was harsh just then, but I wouldn’t say I was that scary. I soon figured out why they were reacting that way, however. 

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

I was on my way back to the dorm house with some of my teammates, sans Paul or Rob. We’d usually be going to practice around now, but since there’re no games, there’s no practice. “You think coach will still make us work at the Spring Festival?” A bald eagle named Aylin asked. We all shrugged nonchalantly. “Knowing him, probably.” “Ah, at least it’ll give us something to do, what with no games and all.” “Man, this sucks! I was getting really good at my toss too. I wanna play again……” A chimpanzee moaned loudly. “We all wanna play again, but we can’t. We shouldn’t have gotten into that fight,” a lion sighed and looked up to the sky. I blinked at him through the corner of my eye. They’re still not over it, I see……. One of my other friends, a crocodile named Taylor, spotted my quiet reaction to his comment. He came up from behind me and draped his arm over my shoulder. 

“Hey, no one blames you, Christian. All of us wanted to punch Jack anyway; you just beat us to it. By the way, how are your scars healing up?” Taylor tried to sound cheerful. My eyes rolled over to him. “Getting better.” “That’s good! See? You’ll be good as new by next semester. In the meantime, I’m starving.” “Me too. Let’s go get dinner in the cafeteria,” Aylin stated. Everyone nodded and began to head there when……. 

My feet came to a halt in front of one of the school’s main buildings. Pink……. My head instinctively turned to where that glorious scent was emitting from. My lips parted a sliver. Inside….. it’s coming from inside. Which means……. She’s inside. By now my friends had stopped to glance back at me ponderingly. Before they could say anything however, I gave them a small wave. “I’m sorry. I have something I need to do.” “What, now?” “Yes! I’ll see you later!” I called back while running up the steps. Follow the scent- gotta follow the scent.

Finding the lamb was rather easy. She was by the windows on the second floor. There were others there too; herbivores like her. I arrived just in time to see what looked like the end of an argument. “And leave me out of it this time! You’ve lost, you idiot! So just woman up and leave me the hell alone!” My heart skipped a beat; several beats. That’s her voice- I can hear her voice again! As I approached her from behind, the other girls began to cower from the sight of me. By the time I was standing right behind the lamb, they stammered and spun around to dash away. The lamb flinched confused by this, scratching the side of her head in a wondering fashion. “I didn’t know I could that,” she clearly was speaking out loud to herself; I don’t think she was aware of my presence yet.

This was confirmed when the horse hollered back: “Go get eaten by yourself!” “Huh? Get eaten? Wha-…….?” The puzzled lamb’s head checked over her shoulder. I doubt she was expecting to find me there. Her eyes grew wider. “You’re….. from before…… The wolf from the football team?” Wah! Holy crap, she’s talking to me! While I remained completely calm on the outside, my mind was going into panic mode. I…… didn’t think this through all the way. I just wanted to see her again. And now that I’m here, what do I say? She’s right here in front of me….. at last! Should I ask if she’s being bullied? Her cheek is red- why is it red?! Did something happen? Are you hurt? Everything I want to ask gets caught in my throat! Dammit! I just beat up a tiger not too long ago- why is this so god damn hard? 

“It’s been a while. How are you?” Oh, she can talk with ease. How does she make it look so easy?! This past month, I’ve thought about you countless times. My heartbeat echoed in my ears once more. Always around her or when I’m thinking about her…… How can an animal so weak make me feel so……. so…….? “I’m sorry I haven’t finished that article for coach Lederhosen yet. I hope he hasn’t gotten mad about it.” She’s talking to you, you idiot! Say something; open your stupid mouth and talk to her. Opening my mouth proved a lot harder than anticipated but at least words were able to come out this time. “Are you ok?” 

To my surprise, she blinked over to me; first confusion and mildly horrified. “Wait, don’t tell me…… you heard all that, did you? Uh…… well…… it’s, uh…… complicated. But it doesn’t hurt! Well, not much; s-she didn’t hit me that hard,” she blushed. What…..? What? Someone hit her? Someone hit this angel? Was it one of those girls from earlier? Why would they strike this innocent, pure-hearted lamb? And why do I suddenly feel the urge to rip them away from her if I should ever see them together again? 

“I should uh…… I-I should go……” She wouldn’t stop blushing. Wait, what? She’s leaving. No! Don’t go! Don’t let her go! There’s still so much I want to say to you, ask you…… I didn’t intend my hand to slam up against the wall as hard as it did; you could hear the smack from all down the hallway. My arm was now extended, effectively blocking her path. She looked up to me with large, stunned eyes; not saying anything right away. She only gawked at me as I considered what to say to make her stay, to keep her here longer……. with me. 

“You are hurt?” “U-uh……?” That’s when it hit me like a title wave what I was doing. Idiot! What are you trying to do, Christian? Scare the living daylights out of her? I immediately retracted my arm, stepping away from her in a show of non-aggression. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…… Um, sorry!” I can’t believe how dumb I sound right now. My voice is naturally masculine and dominant, but whenever I’m around her…… everything inside me just shakes and quivers. 

She watched me for a moment as if trying to determine what I was thinking, ironic as that might be. Then, to my shock and unspeakable delight, she smiled- she smiled at me. A smile that could stop my heart……. “I-I’m a little hungry. Have you eaten yet?”


	18. Dinner With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Anastasia have their first meal together.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

“Hey, look at that.” “Did he accidently bring her here thinking she was food?” “The prey is acting a little too relaxed for that.” “Was this a dare?” These animals know we can hear them, right? 

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of my neck while I sipped water from my cup. This whole experience set in an array of conflicting and competing emotions. On the one hand, I was so happy just to be sitting here in the cafeteria with her…… the lamb I couldn’t stop thinking about for the past month. But on the other hand, we had been getting weird looks since the moment we arrived. Not only was this my first time eating in here since the fight, but it was my first time eating with an herbivore like her. Of course we were going to draw attention; I’d never seen a pair like us eat together before either. A wolf and a lamb…… That just doesn’t happen, even as friends. Not that I’d ever ask her to be anything more than just friends! Assuming she didn’t want to be…… 

The lamb, whom I still didn’t know the name of, seemed much, much calmer than me. She happily ate her slice of cake and berries, looking and grinning at me in between bites. How can she be so relaxed? I guess I look that way to her too, considering I was very composed on the outside. But on the inside, my mind was going into meltdown mode once more. Not that she knew that, and that’s how I wanted it to stay; I wanted her to think I was as mentally calm as she was. Despite that being far from the truth…….. 

I think she started to catch on that something wasn’t right a couple of minutes into our meal, when she paused to glance up at me. It hadn’t occurred to me that I hadn’t eaten anything in front of her yet- I didn’t know how I felt about eating where she could see me…….. “Is everything alright?” She asked, making me flinch. “H-huh?” “You’re being awfully quiet.” “O-oh, I hadn’t noticed,” I lied through my teeth. Of course I noticed; what was I supposed to say to her? I was already repenting from the bottom of my soul. With everything that has happened, I thought I would at least be able to do this…… to finally have a conversation with the angel I’ve been waiting to see for so long. But…… oh god, I was completely wrong. I kept thinking that I might be able to move forward, but I haven’t moved at all. Dammit, I got too full of myself. Nothing about me has changed! After all……. I still can’t ask her what her name is. 

“Mmmmm, this is good!” She beamed. While my face was as calm and stoic as ever, the meltdown continued with a vengeance inside of me. How do you ask a herbivore’s name? Why do I even want to ask her name? What reason is there for a wolf to ask a lamb what her name is? What’s her name?! 

Again, the lamb stopped eating for a moment. She set her fork down and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. A small, sad grin bloomed across her beautiful lips. “Is this about that game? The game against the Chargers?” “Huh?” This definitely caught my undivided attention. That game? Why would she bring that up now? “I heard it might be weird for you to come into the cafeteria again. My friend said he felt the same way. I’m sorry; I couldn’t think of anywhere else to eat.” What the heck is she talking about? What’s happening right now? 

“I know what happened at the game.” What? What do you mean you know what happened at the game? Who you told that?! It was only Paul, Jack, the faculty, and me who know about the lamb’s blood. How’d she find out?! And how is she not freaking out about it right now? “I wasn’t at that particular game, but I heard about the fight, and the suspension. Sorry to hear that. What started it anyway, if you know!” Oh…… oh, so she doesn’t know, then? She only knows that there was a fight; not what caused it. I secretly squirmed in my chair a bit. “U-uh, oh….. n-nothing; it’s just one of those things. These kinds of things happen in football games,” I couldn’t look her in the eye while saying this; I was rubbing the back of my neck so hard. “I guess; fights also happen in hockey, so why not in football?” She stated her flawed logic, but like hell I was going to correct her now. “Yeah……..” My eyes gazed down at my lap. Man, talk about awkward. I don’t think I’ll ever tell her the truth……. Even I can’t handle it. 

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

The wolf’s reaction to this topic made me shudder inside a little. Oh no, perhaps I shouldn’t have brought it up. Stupid! It’s a sensitive matter with Paul; why would it be any different with him? He’s been so quiet, if not a little aloof since we got here. I didn’t want to make things more awkward between us. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t touched his food yet……. 

I smiled, trying to be as reassuring as possible; I wanted him to like being around me. I…… I want to get closer to him. “A-aren’t you hungry? You haven’t eaten anything yet,” wait to cut to the chase there, Anastasia. His eyes shifted around a bit and for the first time since we got here, his expression revealed a hint of apprehension. “I-I’ll eat,” he picked up his fork and slowly lifted some egg up to his mouth. Oh good, he’s eating finally. I grinned for real this time and continued to eat my cake. I also wanted to continue talking to him but didn’t really know what to say. He’s so much stronger than me, but he seems like a really nice guy. That, and whenever I’m around him, I feel…… it’s almost impossible to describe. I just get all happy inside for some bizarre reason. I have no clue where all these feelings come from or why they’re there. But they are…… I gazed back up at him gently. All it takes is one look, and there they are. 

It was around this time that I noticed him stop eating again. He watched me, or rather my face, as his fork softly lowered- so did his eyes. Wait, why’d he stop eating? Gasp! Is it because I’m eating too? Does it make him feel weird to see an herbivore chew down in front of him? I am…… a lamb, after all. But what does that have to do with anything? We’re just having a meal together- that’s all. A meal with a guy……. who I can’t even ask his name. Ugh, this gets stranger the more I think about it. 

I guess he saw that I had also stopped eating, and it’s like he forced himself to finish his food. I wanted to return the jester by eating up the rest of my food, which we did in relative silence. But I didn’t want to live in this uncomfortable silence for long. All I wanted to do was to talk to him, hear the sound of his dominant voice……. I don’t know why I liked hearing it so much, but I did. And it looked like I had to make the first move. 

My smile returned to face as I gazed up at him once more. “I-I…… I wanted to thank you…… er, I mean I’m glad we could talk again.” He stared at me with that patient expression, so I saw fit to continue. My cheek rested in my palm. “I know this must be a difficult time for you, what with the football season being suspended and all. But I’m still glad I got to see you again; I was hoping I would……. before the semester is over.” “Uh……..” Uh? What kind of reaction is that? Well, what did I expect? He is a wolf; this is probably one of the weirdest things to happen to him. I don’t even know if he likes me…… 

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

Oh, way to go, Christian; why don’t you just insult her outright next time? I mean, I know what she’s trying to say, but…… I don’t even know her name, so I feel like this distance keeps growing between us. And I hate it. I feel like I’m drifting away from her….. What should I do? I really want to know her name but I’m afraid she’ll get scared if I outright ask it. I’m a wolf, for crying out loud. I have no right to ask anything of her…… But……. I don’t know her name; I really don’t know anything about her aside from she’s editor of the journalism club and loves flowers. Maybe I just need to stop overthinking it; she won’t get scared if I ask in a nonconfrontation way. Is now the time? Should I finally ask her? 

I need to close the distance! 

“U-uh……. um…….?” “Hmmmm, what is it?” She perked up. Oh, crap; I internally winced. This is harder than fighting that stupid tiger. “A-are you heading home after this?” She nodded. “Yes. How about you?” “I am,” I concurred. “Then how about we walk together?” Walk……. together? Walk with her? Alongside her? How’d I win this jackpot all of a sudden? 

We scrolled in no particular rush along the path towards her dorm house; mine was further up the way. In truth, I was glad she had someone escort her home. Since that night, and since Jack showed me that vial, I shuttered at the thought of her alone outside after dark. I wasn’t the only carnivore on campus…… and clearly some were less concerned with controlling their desires. 

While it was a quiet walk, it was much more peaceful once we were outside the cafeteria. With just the two of us…… everything felt easier somehow. We weren’t judged for talking to each other on our own; we weren’t judged at all, except for maybe ourselves. Still, I couldn’t help feel this sense of joy swell up deep inside me. This only got stronger when she stopped to bend down on one knee. It looked like she was struggling with something on her shoe. 

“Wait, hold on a minute,” her fingers continued to fumble. I peered over her shoulder to see that she was trying to do up her shoelace; she couldn’t see well in the dark like me. Realizing this, I didn’t hesitate to come around side her and also get down on one knee. She straightened up as my long fingers reached down towards her foot. “Want me to help?” I asked, though didn’t wait for her response. I tied her lace with relative ease, gently pulling my hands back once finished. “There,” I grinned, leaning back a little. 

That’s when her head lifted up and our pupils met for the very first time. We’d seen each other’s eyes before but not like this. Her lovely lips parted a sliver; her eyes sharpened. As for mine……. I simply couldn’t look away. Her eyes…… they’re the most beautiful shade of blue I’d ever seen. I didn’t know eyes could look like that…… so breath-taking. I guess I’d been ogling for a bit too long cause she laughed nervously. 

“W-what are you staring at?” Her voice was soft and soulful. I instantly shuffled back a little way from her, still staying at her eyelevel. “Sorry. This is just the first time I’ve seen your eyes this close…….” She blushed; god, she’s so stunning when she does that. “Your eyes are nice too; very deep. By the way, my name’s Anastasia. What’s yours?” Anastasia…… what a beautiful name. It suited her perfectly. I think that’s the best name I’ve ever heard for a girl……. My mouth opened as I reminded myself to breathe. “Christian.” This made her smile……. dear lord, her smile. 

I want to see you smile more; I want to see you do everything. I didn’t know it was possible…… to want so much at once.


	19. She Saw Him Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Elena onto the scene.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

We were watching tv in our dorm house. The news was reporting on another carnivore attack; this time a twenty-five year old cow was murdered outside her apartment in the city centre. Needless to say, the room was pretty tense. This was so soon after Tom’s death too……. 

Sensing the collective mood, only Jason tried to be not cheerful but at least talkative. “Man, it sure is dangerous out there,” he awkwardly grinned. All the herbivores in the room looked to us carnivores. “I’ll say,” one antelope said with a bit of sour tone. “Er, I’m gonna head back to my room,” a deer then announced. “Me too,” a parrot joined him. Before we knew it, all the herbivores were leaving the common room. Jason frowned sadly and I peered over to him. 

“Don’t worry about it, man,” I sighed, giving his shoulder a little pat. “Ah, this is nothing new,” John rolled his eyes as his planted his hands on his hips. He’s right- it’s not. To be honest, carnivores are used to this kind of treatment. And with some idiots like Jack running around campus, I can kind of understand why. Still…… 

I thought about this as I made my way down the hall towards third period. Back when Tom died, I told Alice that I was fine with it; I was ok with the bias and mistrusting treatment. I wasn’t lying when I said that, only……. "You know, you shouldn't have to pretend to lose to morons like them. No one will think anything less of you, Christian, if you use your real strength for once." It’s one other reason, to keep myself under check, with news stories like this going around. It didn’t help that the attackers were also canines…… 

“No! Let go of me!” My foot paused as I gazed up in front of me. These two losers, a panther and an eagle, were tormenting someone on the staircase. I didn’t see who yet but by the sound of her voice, I knew it was a girl. “Didn’t you hear? Apparently a grey wolf was calling all the shots after all!” “Oh, what a surprise!” A wolf? So they were in charge of the attack last night? Oh boy……. 

“I-I’m not like them! I would never attack anyone!” Wait, she said she’s not like “them”. Does that mean she’s also a wolf? “That’s what they all say!” The panther reached to snatch her arm, giving it a harsh tug. It doesn’t look like they’re playing around. They could really hurt her if they wanted…… Nugh, what should I do now? Should I help her? And if so, how do I help her? How do I approach the situation in a helpful but not threatening way? If this was Anastasia, it would be easy; I’d step in without thinking. But a fellow wolf like myself…… Man. 

“Are you even listening? You’re a wolf too, right? Why don’t you show us your true colours, howler?” Well, here’s where I intervene. I approached the two carnivores with an air of dominance but non-aggression. I tried to keep my voice as calm and cool as possible, not trying to terrify them out of their minds. “Excuse me, but would you mind letting go of her? You’re hurting her,” I pointed at the girl now on the steps beside me. That’s the first time I got a good look at her; she was indeed a wolf too. “W-what do you want?” The two bullies took a frightened step back. God, even when I’m trying not to be scary……. 

“Please leave her alone. I think she’s been bullied enough,” I replied, not moving an inch; I didn’t want to step forward in case they saw that as enticing. “Why do you care, wolf boy?” “Yeah? She your sister or something?” Sister? Do they know we look nothing alike? Still, I realized that I’d go nowhere with them fast, so I turned to the girl; she stared at me with large, brown eyes. 

“Are you alright?” I asked her gently. She gawked at me stunned for a moment before nodding her head slowly. “I-I’m ok. T-Thank you.” The bullies tisked, seeing that their playtime was over now. “Let’s go,” the panther told the eagle, who fired off a glare before following his friend down the hall. I waited until they were gone before turning my full attention onto her. 

“You sure you’re alright? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” “N-no, you arrived just in time. You really saved me just now. Thank you so much.” “It’s nothing. I just don’t like bullies,” I rubbed the back of my neck casually. “D-does this thing happen a lot on campus?” “Sort of; more so since the news of recent attacks. Are you a first year?” I asked her. “Second; I transferred here this semester,” she rubbed the corner of her eyes. “Ah, well I wouldn’t worry about them again. They just thought you’re an easy target because you’re a……. a……” “A wolf?” She then peered up at me. I didn’t respond right away, instead electing to watch her for a minute. 

“Yeah, because you’re a wolf.”

The female wolf stayed quiet for a minute, as if to let this really resonate with her. Then, she eventually grinned up at me, shifting her feet so to face me directly. “I’m Elena. What’s your name?” “Huh? Oh, I’m Christian.” “You’re a senior, right? On the football team?” How does she know that? As if to be reading my mind, she smiled. “I’ve seen you play. You’re heh, the one who punched Jack Hyde that game last month. Good for you; I’ve never liked him either. You sure are strong.” “Uh, thanks?” And if I didn’t know better, I’d say she was blushing a tad. Why’d she be blushing now? What’s there to blush about? 

“Everyone says what a great football player you are. I think you play even better than Paul. I-I’m……. I’m really looking forward to watching you play again, Christian,” she clasped her hands and brought them up in front of her chest……. for some reason. As for me playing better than Paul, well that’s just objectively not true- he’s the quarterback for a reason. Still, I grinned and tried to be polite; she was new to the school, after all. “That’s good. It’s nice to hear support from fans,” I said because I really couldn’t think of anything else to say. I wouldn’t say I was feeling awkward, more just meh right now. 

She seemed to be really happy at this response; I’m not sure why. “Um…… I…… I wanted to ask you. Since we’re both wolves, would you……. like to keep in touch with me? C-can I give you my number, is what I mean!” Boy, she sounds flustered. What’s there to be flustered about? And why does she want my number; we just met? Still, I guess there’s no harm in it. “Sure,” I shrugged. She excitedly gave me her phone where I put in my number. Then I turned to leave, giving her a wave along the way. “See ya around.” “Yes, see you around…… Christian,” she sighed wistfully. What was that all about? Maybe she just wants some more carnivore friends on campus or something. Who knows. 

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

“You didn’t have to walk me to class, Paul. I can go just fine on my own,” my eyes rolled. “Are you kidding? Didn’t you hear? There’s been another attack; this time in the city centre,” Paul walked alongside me down the hall. “That doesn’t have anything to do with our school,” I let out an exasperated sigh. He’s been so protective of me lately…… Imagine what he’d say if I told him I had dinner with a wolf the other night. Yeeeeeeeah, I should probably keep that to myself for now. 

“Would you just shut up and let me do this? I feel much better……. when I know you’re not alone out in public.” Oh man, this was getting claustrophobic. I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes again. “Look, Paul; I appreciate your concern- I really do. But this is overkill. Nothing’s going to happen to me.” “How can you be so sure?” He shot back and I paused. I wanted to retort that I was sure but…… deep down I knew that wasn’t true. An herbivore already died on school grounds this year and I was attacked that night back a while ago……. My eyes lowered in a thoughtful manner as my head turned forward. “I can’t…… but I don’t think anything will happen again.” “Again?!” “I mean to an herbivore like Tom! Not to me personally,” both my hands shot up into the air. 

Paul huffed and also spun his head straight on. We walked in relative silence for a moment before some girl shoved my shoulder as she passed. Now, I initially thought this was a girl like Clarise or one of her friends but was surprised to see she was a wolf instead; a wolf with brown eyes. “Watch where you’re going, lamb chop,” her tone was rude and condensing. This caught me off guard; it’s one thing for a fellow herbivore to call me a name like “lamb chop”, but it was less socially acceptable for a carnivore to. Paul also saw and immediately frowned in disapproval. I’ll admit I flinched as his arm unexpected snaked around my shoulder, pulling me in closer to his side. 

“U-uh, Paul?” I blinked up at his face, confused at what was happening. “Bitch,” he merely responded her way before glancing down at me, still keeping his arm in place. “Don’t listen to her, Ana. She’s just…….” “Oh no, it’s ok! She didn’t hurt me,” I tried to defuse the situation. Paul didn’t release his grip, however. Instead he sighed and kept his gaze down at me for a moment. Then he grinned as if he was happy……. for some odd reason. “Come on. Let’s get you to class.”


	20. Meaning and Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul confided in Christian about the meaning behind his strength. Christian can relate.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

We got an email from coach ordering the team to meet in the boys’ changing room. This wasn’t going to be a practice so we could wear our uniforms. Confused what this could be about, the whole team headed to the vacant place in the stadium. Lots of team members and the coach were already present when I arrived. To my surprise, I could hear Paul arguing with coach before even entering the room. 

“This isn’t fair!” “I’m not interested in what you think is fair! There’ll be no herbivores on this mission, Clayton!” That’s roughly when I opened the door. Some looked at me but not everyone. Also to my horror and instantaneous rage, who happened to be inside but Jack Hyde too. What the hell is he doing here, I froze stiff as a board. I hadn’t paid attention to his suspension; I suppose it was over now. Still, being in the same room as this monster again…… 

“You got a problem there, boy?” It took me a second to notice that coach was now talking to me. My glare returned to Jack, who didn’t hold any hatred back in his expression as well. “Don’t even think about it. You boys are teammates, so I suggest you get over your PMS and let it go. You hear me?” Ugh, I hate it when coach uses female periods to insult us; it’s more insulting to women than anything. “Yes, coach,” we all sighed; not just me and Jack. 

“That’s better. Now as I was saying, the spring festival is right around the corner. Thanks to you dummies who decided to make your last game a battlefield, we won’t be playing our usual game them. Instead, we’re going to have a fundraiser for the team; you babies need new jerseys anyhow. I need four of you to go find and reserve a booth at Hailey Mill’s Park.” “Hailey Mill’s Park? Isn’t that downtown?” Rob asked coach. “No, it’s on Mars. Course it’s downtown! Which means that I want four carnivores going, understand?” 

“Coach, I can go. I’m one of the best players on the team; I’ve invested more time here than anyone,” Paul stood up and I finally understood what they were fighting about before I got here. “That may be true, boy. But with last night’s attack, I don’t want to take any chances.” Paul tisked, clearly unamused by coach’s excuse. “Oh, please. That doesn’t apply to herbivores like me; I can handle myself out there. I’m stronger than anyone in the room, except for you Geroge,” Paul mentioned to our team elephant, who replied with a simple wave of the hand. 

Coach was having none of it, however. “You may be strong one-on-one, but it was a group attack last night, and they still haven’t caught the bastards. You’re not leaving campus, period. Wilkinson, Hyde, Banks, Grey! You four, on the next train to city centre- got that?” Wait….. wait! Me and Jack, going downtown together? I didn’t agree to this! And it seems like I’m not the only one who felt this way. Aylin groaned in my place, rolling his eyes agonizingly. “Awe, coach; do I have to go?” “Yeah, I don’t want to go either. Why does it have to be us?” a loin named Leo added. “Because you’re the strongest carnivores on the team!” Coach retorted a little louder than I think he meant to. 

A stunned silence fell over the room. Everyone nervously peaked to one another and Paul looked like he was going to blow a gasket. I can see why; it’s true that Paul was stronger than all of us, and yet he couldn’t go despite wanting to. Or at least he did before he knew that Jack was also going. He eventually huffed and yanked his head to the side; his arms crossed defiantly. Meanwhile I think coach figured out his error; he backed down a bit and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably for a moment. But of course as usual, the peace couldn’t last long. 

“Now, I don’t want any of you boys taking that seriously. Remember, you’re a team and each member of a team is just as valuable as the next. Well, except for the quarterback……. But we’re getting off topic! You four are going whether you like it or not. And you’d better be back by curfew,” he wagged his finger for emphasis. “Yes, coach,” the room echoed in moans a second time. “Good! Report back to me with the booth number tomorrow morning. Dismissed!” That’s when Paul stomped out of the room, with me following quick behind. “Paul, wait…….” My hand reached out for him. Poor guy, I feel for him. 

“Paul!” He went a few more steps before coming to a halt. With his hands still balled into fists, he sucked in a deep breath and sighed heavily. Then he finally looked my way. “I’m fine……” “Paul, I’m sorry. Coach is being unreasonable, as usual…….” I rolled my eyes, placing my hand on his shoulder. This made Paul grin at me kindly. He nodded a bit in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right. To be honest, I don’t really want to go; I just didn’t like being denied for something as dumb as that. Seriously…….. I can handle myself out in the real world.” “I know you can; we all know that. Heh, you’re the only one I think Jack is afraid of, after all.” 

“Speaking of which, sorry that you have to go with him. Now I do wish I could go to support you.” “Ah, thanks man, but I’ll be ok. So long as Jack doesn’t pull an idiotic stunt like that again.” “He better not; he’ll be expelled next time,” Paul noted considerably. “Yeah……” Then Paul placed his hand over mine, giving me a brilliant smile. “Thanks, Christian. You’re a good guy.” “Anytime. So what are you gonna do while we’re gone then?” Our hands let go of each other and we stood there casually; I buried both my hands in my pant’s pockets. 

“Eh, I don’t know……. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Could just take it easy and visit a friend this afternoon,” we began walking forward slowly. “Your lady friend?” I asked. Paul had mentioned her a couple of times, though I still didn’t know her name; I didn’t think it my place to ask. An organic grin painted across his face and his eyes lowered in a soft sorta way. “Yeah; spending time with her sounds a hell of a lot better than going downtown with that bastard.” Paul…….. “You really like her, don’t you?” I perhaps shouldn’t have asked him that, but I’ll admit, I was a little curious. 

“Yeah, I guess….. I guess I do. There’s no one else like her, anywhere at all. She’s one of a kind, I’ll tell ya. She’s sweet, and gentle, and interesting…….. But more than that, whenever I’m with her, it’s like…….” His eyes kept lowering as if remembering something pleasant. I remained quiet, letting him finish at his own pace. “I-It’s like, I’ve found a reason for my strength. It’s like I’m strong for a purpose; my strength has meaning. She is that meaning……. I look at her, and I know why I’m strong. I was born strong……. for her; for her sake. Heh, I just know……. I don’t even have to think about it. You know what I mean?” Paul ended his question by looking directly at me. 

I ogled him for a while, deeply contemplating what he’d just said to me. Do I know what he means? Have I ever felt that way before? My heart began to flutter as I brought my hand up to my chest. To know the meaning of one’s strength……. I’ve always regretted how strong I am; I’ve always thought it wasn’t inherently a good thing. But…… but what if that’s not in fact true? Right then, a pair of ardent blue eyes opened from the dark recesses of my mind……. or maybe my heart. Without my ever noticing it, every fibre of me as been touched. Anastasia’s face- her beautiful smiling face- began to materialize inside me. My own gazed lowered adoringly. The way she moves, the sound of her voice……. She’s the kind of girl love songs and sonnets are written about. She could give anything meaning or purpose……. even such ugly strength as mine, an apex predator. 

Anastasia…….. 

“Yes,” my lips uttered without my realizing……. “Yes, I know what that’s like.”


	21. The Black Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian has a meltdown at the black market downtown.

[Author’s Note: More ChristianxAnastasia coming very soon. Just need to get through this section first (very important to the story). Enjoy!] 

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

Leo, Jack, Aylin, and I arrived at central station around two o’clock. The station was huge; it had a really high glass ceiling with tons of platforms and bridges everywhere. To be honest, since this was most of our first time here, we had nowhere to go next. Aylin pulled out his phone and put the address coach gave us in Maps. The festival grounds were about a thirty-minute walk from the rail station. 

“Hey, since we’re already out, why don’t we get some grub? I’m pretty sick of cafeteria food,” Jack suggested. “I’m on board,” Leo agreed. They turned to Aylin and me who merely nodded; not so much in agreement but when would we have the chance again. We found a little café along the way which served egg sandwiches; I had tea with mine. Despite being forced to go out in public together, the atmosphere was…….. tense, to say the least. 

Jack wanted to talk about his sex life- the most uninteresting thing in the world in my opinion. While he was crowing on at our table, I couldn’t help but stop a couple a few tables down from us. The female of the pair was a lamb; she was there with a mountain goat. Though she was older than Anastasia, I had to sneak a peek at her. So that’s what lambs look like when they grow up into sheep. Beautiful……. 

“And then she says “you’re so self-centred during sex that I just feel empty”. Empty, ha! I had no idea what she’s going on about; the last thing she is is empty during sex. Know what I mean?” Jack laughed. I guess I’d been distracted too long because that’s the last bit I heard of the story. Honestly, it disgusted me, the way he talks about women. If anyone ever said anything about Anastasia like that, I’d rip their tongues out. “Ah, but I don’t wanna dump her and her whinny ass. Have you seen her ass? It’s so perfect; I can’t just leave a booty like that.” “Come on, are asses really that important?” Leo’s eyebrow went up. “Of course!” Seriously, why are we even having this conversation? It’s beyond gross. 

I guess they must have noticed my lack of input in their “conversation”. Jack sent me the most vicious, passive-aggressive smirk ever. “So, Christian. When are you gonna do something about your virginity?” I crushed my paper teacup in my hand, reacting from shock and instant rage. Instead of retorting anything verbally, I flashed him an insidious glare, which he took as his cue to continue. “Man, you reek of virginity, I gotta say. Pretty uncool for an apex predator like yourself.” “Ah, leave him alone. You know wolves only mate for life,” Leo waved his hand around in the air. Not helping, my jaw clenched. “Awe, so you’ll never have a side piece then?” The bastard just didn’t know when to quit. 

“What about that second year wolf who joined our school recently? She’s cute,” Aylin grinned at me as if he was trying to help. “Wolf? Oh, you mean Elena?” “Wow! You already know her name!” “I’ve only met her once; it was nothing special.” “But it could be someday.” God, why are they all so interested in my love life? I hadn’t even considered love and being in a relationship until……. until……. And my eyes silently referred back to the lamb in the room. 

Ok, so to make a long story short, we ultimately found the festival grounds where they were setting up the booths. The staff were initially confused that the football team even needed a booth, but once we explained the situation just as coach told us to, they reserved us a booth. It was near the middle of the place; a good location. By then the sun was starting to set and it was nearly seven o’clock. “Let’s head back,” Aylin told the rest of us. He’s right; curfew is at eight, and coach will skin us alive if we don’t make it back in time. We began to walk back, or so we thought. 

“Where’s the station?” Jack asked no one in particular. We glanced around, pretty sure we knew the way until now. But now…… none of us were too sure. “We’re lost,” Aylin pulled out his phone, which was inconveniently running low on battery; there wasn’t enough juice to get us all the way back to the station. “Now what?” Leo asked and I scanned around for any sort of signage or city maps. Nothing. “Well, I’m sure we’re pretty close,” Jack said with no evidence backing his claim up whatsoever. 

It was around this time that we turned onto an unfamiliar road. This one was much darker and narrow than the others, but there was a bright light at the end of it. So light in fact that I was able to spot an elderly man- this guy a goat- sitting curled up into a ball on the street; he was using a wall as something to lean against. The poor man was muttering to himself and trembling; not in an afraid sort of way, more like a crazy sense. He must have noticed me observing him sadly as he beckoned me forward. 

“Boy, come here. Come here; I’ve give you whichever one you like.” What’s he talking about? My feet didn’t move, which meant I failed to follow the others. “Christian?” Leo called as they turned around to see where I’d gone. All of our eyes grew in speechless stun and horror as the old man suddenly lifted up his hands from under his blanket. Some fingers were missing while the remainders had price tags on them. “Pick whichever one you want, wolf.” 

My feet stumbled back as I now began to tremble myself. I can smell it…… The sweat and saliva from other carnivores; their bodily liquids spilling onto this man when they…… when they……. I thought I was going to be sick; to vomit all over myself. “They may be old, but they still taste good.” No, why is trying to sell us his fingers? A part of his body? This is sick…… My mind can’t grasp how incredibly sick this is. I began to wheeze, putting my hands on my kneecaps. Nugh, I’m going to throw up. 

“Hey, old man! Can we negotiate the price for the middle finger?!” As if I couldn’t be disgusted enough, Jack ran up beside me. Unlike me who looked like I’d just been spinning for hours, his face was lit up with lust, hunger, and desire. I’d never seen as a revolting expression on a carnivore before. Before the goat could say anything, a truck moved and we suddenly saw where the light was coming from. Aylin’s eyes lit up in understanding. “T-this…… this is the black market!” 

The black market. I’d heard about this place but always doubted it was real until now. This was an illegal venue where carnivores could buy meat from herbivores. I didn’t know where they got the bodies; I didn’t want to know. All of these revelations coagulated inside of me, sending all my senses into a panicked frensy. I didn’t want to be here; I could have lived perfectly well not knowing this place existed. The smell of blood was overpowering; it smelt…… it smelt…… Oh, how’s the best way to describe it? It smelt like gasoline or something of that sort- not actually like gasoline but the smell was something that smelt alluring, but you know you shouldn’t be smelling. It’s bad for you. 

Of course, the scent of blood was not inherently bad for carnivores. It was natural to be tempted by the smell of fresh, dripping blood. The problem I had was that I fought so hard to keep my beast-mode repressed; I couldn’t even control it, it had to be put down. And a place like this……. where consuming meat is not only done but encouraged……. I can’t do it! I can’t, I won’t give in to temptation! Both my hands went up to my head where I feared I’d hear that dreaded, familiar voice again. I won’t! I don’t eat meat, period! Never! That’s when a memory sprang to mind unconsciously. A precious memory to me……

Christian’s Memory:

“Hey, Christian?” “Hmmmmm?” “C-can….. can I ask you something?” You can ask me anything; I’ll never not answer you. “Sure.” “Er, it’s a bit awkward,” Anastasia squirmed a bit. 

“Fresh lamb meat! Get your fresh hogget here!” 

“W-what…… what do you see me as?” “Huh?” I don’t understand; you’re Anastasia. How else should I see you? Well, besides the angel you are. “I-I mean, what do I look like to you?” Beautiful, stunning, interesting……. perfect. Not that I can tell her any of those now. “W-what do you mean?” I stopped walking and she followed suit, gazing back at me with those piercing blue eyes of hers. 

“We have all types here! Meat fresh off the bone! This one didn’t even finish high school.” 

“Uh, I-I’m…… I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something stupid!” She made herself tear her eyes away from me. I highly doubt that, I thought as I came up to stand beside her. What should I say to her now? Why would she even ask me that? But before I could get a word out, she smiled up at me again. “I have one last question……..” “What is it?” And she blushed, lowering her eyes a bit shyly. 

“Hogget! The most delicious meat in the world! Half-off tonight only!” 

“Do…… do you think…… we could ever…… be friends?”

I literally screamed, grabbing the sides of my head so hard that I feared I might pull my ears out. “Christian?!” Aylin and Leo ran up over to me. Jack had the audacity to glare in my direction like I was annoying him. “Hey! Would you shut it, Grey?! I’m trying to haggle here!” Haggle…… Haggle for what? Haggle for someone else’s body part? Sick…… I will never get over how sick this is. This time I let my limbs take over as I felt myself march up to Jack; this was a very familiar scene. Without warning, my hand reached high up into the air and I slapped his cheek, very hard. He shrieked a little in pain and flashed me a death glare. 

“W-what’s your problem, dumbass?! Look around you! This is our one and only chance to taste real meat until we graduate. You think I’m going to give that up for your sentimentalities?! Get over yourself! I’m a carnivore too!” “Give it a rest already! Do you even hear what you’re saying?! More than half the school are herbivores! There’re herbivores on our own football team, for god’s sake! How can you do so heartless?!” Both of our voices were raising, drawing attention from onlookers. “Me, heartless?! Take a look in the mirror, wolf boy! You’re trying to deny me something I’ve always wanted because you “care” about the herbivores. I didn’t come all the way here to listen to your self-righteous bullshit!” 

My jaw clenched again, and I suddenly felt the urge to slash his throat. It’s him….. it’s because of carnivores like him that this god-forsaken place exists in the first place. He doesn’t care…… He doesn’t give a damn about any of the suffering or tragedy this hellhole has caused! All because he wants his fix. I think I really would have harmed Jack right then and there if Aylin and Leo hadn’t intervened. “Christian!” Aylin got in between us, giving me a desperate stare. “Stop it! Don’t go getting into another fight now- not here. This isn’t campus; they play by different rules here.” “Yeah, you hear that, howler? Different rules which I’m going to enjoy while I can. So back off! This is the real world, so I suggest you grow up and accept it!” Grow up…… he wants me to grow up? Growing up means I’ll overlook atrocities like this? My hands balled into fists. “To hell with that!” Then I ran into the crowd, ironically straight into the black market. I wasn’t thinking clearly; I just wanted to get away from him. 

Darting down a street full of all kinds of meat and blood proved to be a bad move. The further in I got, the thicker the air became. I couldn’t breathe without sucking in a ton of other scents; all powerful and enticing. It was the scent of lamb meat and blood that made me run faster though. My mouth was hanging open by this point. Gotta keep going; gotta get the hell outta here! This isn’t who I am; I’d never willing come to a place like this. I’m not a killer……. I’m not. 

As I ran, a soft, gentle voice rang through my entire head once more. I can hear it…… “Hey, Christian?” I can hear you……. “What is it?” I can hear you, Anastasia. I can feel you too- I can feel you all around me. “What do I look like to you?” I thought that was a strange question at the time. She’s here with me; she’s always with me, thickening the air I breathe. What do you look like to me? What…….? You look like someone I want to stand beside. Someone I want to be there for. Someone I want to protect……. 

Someone I want to hold the hand of. 

My feet didn’t have time to stop once the wall at the end of the market appeared. I run straight into it, feeling the bricks shake my bones. The air was cleaner out here, where I felt like I could take a much-needed breath. I couldn’t stop gasping, using my hand against the wall to steady myself as I leaned downwards. My mouth was still wide open at this point. All my conscious thoughts centred around her……. her. 

I could never say this to your face, Anastasia, but I think you’re the most attractive girl I’ve ever seen. Attractive and the most interesting. I’m always thinking of you; you’re always on my mind even when I should be thinking of schoolwork or something else that is important. You’re my greatest distraction……. And yet….. so then why…….. I suddenly realized that a stream of tears were pouring down both my cheeks, soaking my face. Yet why? Why am I…… Why am I drooling so much?! 

It’s now that I finally collapsed to my knees, letting my hand slide on the wall as I fell. This desire deep, deep within me……. This unsightly craving I have. I can’t win against it; try as I might, I still……. My body fell onto my side on the pavement as my vision grew blurry. My conscious was quickly leaving me. I think I wanted to shut myself off, just to get away from this nightmare. I see, no matter what I do in this life……. 

I will always be a carnivore.


	22. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian wakes up jail.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

I must have blacked out on the pavement because the next thing I remember, I was waking up. I wasn’t outside, however. I don’t know where I am. It seemed like a basement, the room was so dark and constructed out of bricks. I wanted to rub my eyes and sit, but that’s when I found that my hands were handcuffed behind my back. That’s when the panic really set in. I woke up immediately and tried to wiggle out of my bondage. No such luck. The better look I get that the place, the more I grasped…… oh, this is a jail cell. A jail cell?! Wait, I’m in jail?!

“You’re awake, are you?” My head instantly shot over to this adult panda in a police uniform coming up to me. When I backed up afraid, he paused to lift up his hand. “Calm down, kid. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” “W-where……. am I?” But I feared I already knew. “In a holding cell. I’ve been assigned to your case to see if you’re stable enough to release.” “R-release?” My voice was shaky as all hell. “A minor in the black market; can’t say that’s a new one,” he took a seat opposite me. “D-did you….. arrest me?” “No. I picked you up before you could be arrested by PDR. I’m an undercover cop assigned with monitoring the black market during peek hours.” Should…… should he be telling me this? I mean, course I won’t tell anyone but how would he know that? As if to be reading my mind, he chuckled lowly. “Don’t worry, kid. Everyone around here knows who I am. I have quite a reputation in these parts.” Then his face grew serious. “Alright, listen up. I’m going to remove your handcuffs under the condition that you understand that you are not to show me any animosity or bare your fangs at me. Understand?” I nodded without thinking. He believed me as he proceeded to set me free. 

After the cuffs were off, he brought me into a much nicer room on the other side of the cell door. This one had flowery wallpaper, calming incenses, and gentle ocean sounds. “Sit,” he offered me what was akin to a bean bag cushion. I did as I was told, and he poured me a cup of tea. “Thanks,” I grabbed it. “So, you didn’t eat an herbivore, then?” “H-how do you…….?” “I’m not blind, boy. You think I’d consider setting you free if you had? On top of which, you’re a minor. I’m not into destroying kids’ futures,” he sat down opposite me on the other side of the low coffee table. “Oh…….” My eyes lowered, while his sharpened. 

“But you have almost ate one before.” This made me perk up in alarm, but he kept his stare firm. “Blacking out in the black market- can only mean one thing. The scent of whatever animal you tried to kill set your mind off the deep end. Your guilt was overwhelming, was it not?” Wow, talk about perceptive; and here I thought us wolves were good at that. He chuckled again, leaning back in his seat now. “You’re not the first. Carnivores like you put on a mask, trying to hide your true nature not only from the rest of the world but yourself.” “I…… know I need to tell her one day…….” I admitted. His eyebrow lifted at this. 

“Her? You mean you’re still in contact with the girl you almost ate? What’s going through your head when you’re interacting with her? You fantasizing about what she tastes like while you talk to her? Or…… are you waiting for the perfect time to eat her?” This panda’s upsetting me, I had to hold back a growl. “Never. I won’t ever attack her again. Not her or anyone.” “Oh? You sound so sure but beneath it all, you carnivores are the same.” “No, we’re not. I’m not like that.” “Really? What makes you so different? That’s why the black market exists in the first place, boy. But I will tell you that most of the meat there is being sold by hospitals and funeral homes- most. Some just appears but no one asks questions. So, it’s not like it’s legal but it’s better than you carnivores killing someone yourselves.” 

I watched him for a second, mulling over what he just said. He’s framing this practice as a necessary evil- the bastard. Once again, he had the power of mind-reading and sighed. “Look, kid; I’m not saying this to hurt you. I’ve seen hundreds of carnivores lose their minds over this sort of thing. There are those who can’t forget the taste of meat and crave it so badly that they bite off their own arms. They lose all their hair from stress, and some practice self-harm and self-loathing,” his eyes then locked onto mine before he continued. “Did you know, that there are even those who have loved an herbivore so much, they ended up eating them?” What? My eyes widened in surprise and distress. They….. ate their loved ones? How is that even possible? I can’t even fathom…… 

“Tell me, wolf. This girl- did you imprint on her?” “I-Imprint? I…… I don’t know,” I gazed down a bit embarrassed for some reason. His stare intensified on me. “You wouldn’t; it’s a subconscious process. While there’s no equivalent for us other animals, you could call it something like unconscious “love at first sight”.” Love at first sight? I peered up to him the tiniest bit curious. His arms folded. “Once a wolf imprints on a female, there are no others; wolves mate for life, I’m sure you’re aware.” “Y-yes, I know that…….” He then watched me for a long, long minute, clasping his hands in front of his mouth in a considering fashion. 

“I bet you didn’t imprint on her. There’s only five recorded cases in history where alphas have imprinted on herbivores; it’s extraordinarily rare.” This caught my whole attention. So…… it can happen, then? A carnivore can imprint on an herbivore? Why does this make me suddenly so happy? “Uh, h-how would I know if I imprinted on…… er, anyone? Will I ever know?” He didn’t answer right away, looking as if he was contemplating what to say next to me. “You won’t know for a while, but soon it’ll become clear. She’ll be the centre of your world, and there’ll be nothing you can do about it. But I wouldn’t get your hopes up for that herbivore, boy. You wouldn’t want to imprint on someone like her anyway.” Oh yes; yes, I would. 

The panda observed me for a moment longer before nodded to himself. “Alright, I see you’re a worthy cause. I’ll take you on as my patient and help you through this.” My back immediately straightened up. “N-no, thanks. I can deal with this on my own,” my hand rose up into the air. “Clearly. You’re young and still have a long way to go; you need someone to help you along the way, boy.” “I’m not anyone’s patient!” “That’s what they all say,” he calmly retorted. “You….. you’re making me sound like a goddamn monster,” I felt my anger flare up again. “Aren’t you? You almost killed an innocent girl, after all.” “Ah, what do you know about me?! I’m slowly but steadily becoming friends with her. That’s all I want!” “No, it’s not.” “Yes, it is! How would you know…….?!” “Shut up, you little brat!” The panda abruptly stood up out of his chair. I’ll be honest, his size and strength did intimidate me a little, and I bet he knew it. 

“Would you give it rest? I’m sure you really do want to get along with her, but that’s just your intellect speaking.” For some reason, I pictured holding Anastasia in my arms that horrid night right then. “It’s your instinct, your desire to devour her alive, camouflaging itself.” I remember reaching my hands out to grab her; her soft, soft body…… “Listen to me. The romantic feelings you have are just warped hunting instincts. Wolfs mate with other carnivores; that’s the law of nature. What’s going on with you is the most dangerous kind there is.” Her pink, perfect, delicious scent filling my lungs, caressing every part of me……. “Now is the time to give her up. You did not imprint on her, and even if you did, you should love her enough to leave her alone. Stop involving yourself with her while you still can.” That sinister voice inside my head telling me to eat her……. 

Without warning, I stood up and turned towards the door. The panda folded his arms and let out a huff. “I swear, you kids…….You’ve fallen in love with the wrong girl, boy.” “I…… really don’t understand it myself,” I freely confessed. “Wolf, I’m telling you…….” He started but I cut him off. “Can I go back to school now? I need to find my friends.” A pregnant pause in the room. “Fine, but before you go…….” I watched as he went over to the dresser to pull something out. Then he brought it over to me. My eyes grew dumbfounded at the sight of a lamb porno magazine being held up in front of me. 

“Go on and test yourself.” “T-test……?!” Test what?! What am I supposed to do with that?! “Sorry, but I’m serious. Go home and try it out. If this magazine does anything for you, you’re just a boy with an odd fetish.” Ew…….. My eyebrow twitched in revulsion. “It’ll be so much better if it is just a fetish.” EW! “I don’t want that! I don’t want to see anyone’s body but he-…….” 

The panda lowered that…… that thing, simply staring at me with a concerned expression. “This is bad. You really got it in for her. Ok, boy; you can go now, but take this with you.” And throw it in the next trash can I see? Will do! The panda kept a grave look on his face. “If you keep obsessing over that lamb, it won’t end pretty.” “Thanks for the advice. I’m going now,” I angrily snatched the magazine and turned to exit. But before I could, he got one last line in. 

“I hope for your sake you did not imprint on her. You’ll likely kill yourself, after you’re finished eating her.”


	23. Paul's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul makes a promise to Anastasia.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

“After the initial act of imprinting, the male will secrete pheromones designed to attract the imprintee to them. Only the imprintee will be able to subconsciously detect these pheromones which are tailored to her specific senses……..” “Whatcha reading, Ana?” Paul hollered over to me. “Nothing!” I called back, quickly shutting off my phone. Of course it wasn’t “nothing”; ever since Christian and I officially became friends, I’d been so curious about wolves and their instincts. So different than us sheep…….. I found it fascinating. I found him fascinating……. 

“Ana, did you hear me?” “Huh?” My shoulders perked up as Paul leaned over to me; we were sitting at a joint desk in the library. I was supposed to be working on that article for coach Lederhosen, but……. I took the opportunity to sneak in some online research on wolves. To be honest, I didn’t know anything about wolves; I’d never heard of imprinting before. Well, I knew that alphas were a thing, but that’s not exclusive to wolves. I looked to Paul and blinked, breaking my train of thought. 

“S-sorry, what was that?” My voice was more than a little startled. He watched me for a moment before continuing. “I just said it’s Environmental Day and we should head to our habitats soon.” “Oh…… oh, right! Yes, sorry; I forgot!” Paul chuckled at this and shut his textbook. I followed suit and he helped me put my backpack on. We went to the Unity Centre together, where we parted ways in the herbivore lobby. Paul had to go to the savanna plains while I went to the green meadow. “I’ll walk you to the clubroom after we’re done here,” he told me before he left. I don’t care how boring it is to write; I had to get coach Lederhosen’s article done today before we started getting ready for the spring festival. The last thing I ever wanted was Christian to get yelled at on my account. 

Christian……. I couldn’t stop thinking about him while I laid there on that itchy, fake grass. My arms were spread out at my sides with my hair all around me behind. These were some of my favourite hours of any week. It was so peaceful laying under the bright- albeit false- light blue sky. There was minor chatter among some of the other lambs- like all two of us- but I liked to simply lay back and relax. Ample time for thinking too, which I enjoyed. All thoughts kept reverting back to Christian. I tried to imagine what kind of animal he was like; what he did for fun, aside from football; what it was like being an alpha male; and so on. The atmosphere was so calm and peaceful that I could just relish all these ideas and questions without shame. There was no shame in it- not in here, where I could be alone with my thoughts. In here, I could think about him all I want without having to worry……. 

But of course, the good times couldn’t last forever and what felt like much too soon, the two hours were already over. I groaned as I sat up; nugh, time to get back to reality, I guess. Boo! Still, it wasn’t too bad, I suppose. Paul was leaning up against the wall outside with his arms folded when I came out; he was waiting for me. We grinned at each other. “Ready?” “Ready,” I nodded, and we were off. 

We didn’t really talk about much the whole way to the clubroom; needless to say, my mind was on other things. But Paul didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t show it. He escorted me all the way to the clubroom with a fairly cheerful manner. Once there, I invited him inside for a cup of tea; anything to stall writing that dull piece. He happily accepted and shut the door behind us. 

The tv- our room was one of the only rooms to have a tv in it- was left on by another journalism club member; I’m guessing Jose. It was on the local news station, with a report discussing something which sounded serious. Paul watched with a mild interest while I got the kettle ready at the side of the room. Both our ears perked up however, when the reporter announced that there was another attack downtown this morning. This one was a duck near central station; they’re guessing it was the same group of carnivores that attacked that other guy earlier this week. 

“Police are still on the lookout for any suspects in the area. So far, no one has been identified but they have reason to believe that the leader of this carnivore gang is a male grey wolf……” Wolf? My finger twitched on the kettle, my lips flattened into a solid line. I remember……. that night I was attacked, I can’t be positive but I think it was a canine, and definitely a male…… the same man who killed Tom. So I was right- he wasn’t a student here, which means……. whoever’s behind these attacks has trespassed onto school property twice, at least. He’s killed one student already, and almost killed me…… Should I tell someone about this? But then, what would I tell them? I didn’t see who my attacker was; there’s zero detail I could give the police about him. What could I say that the cops don’t already know, aside from the fact that he tried to kill another student here on campus? 

“Ana? Ana.” The sound of Paul made me flinch again. “H-huh?!” That’s when I noticed that I’d over-filled the teapot with water. I immediately shuffled to clean up the access water. Paul observed this with concern. “S-sorry! I-I guess I wasn’t paying attention!” My hands kept scrambling. After a tense minute of this, Paul shut off the tv; I think he believed the news is what made me nervous. I guess it was, in a sense…… Just to know that he’s still out there, and he’s not the only one…… and he knew where I went to school. I should remind you that the mind does strange things when it’s scared, so you’ll have to forgive my flawed logic. 

“Are you ok, Ana?” Paul got up, still facing me. I, however, was facing the blank wall in front of me. My hands trembled a bit. “Uh, y-yeah; I-I’m fine.” Yeah right, like he’s going to believe that. “Ana?” I didn’t respond this time, too lost in my own thoughts again. I didn’t know what to do…… I didn’t know……. Paul must have sensed something was still wrong, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have done what he did next. 

I heard him step towards me and I suddenly found myself being wrapped in two big, strong arms from behind. This made me come to a complete halt as I gradually grasped that I was being hugged; embraced by Paul. Paul……. He’s……. he’s hugging me. My eyes began to widen in surprise and bewilderment. This was so weird; I mean, we’ve hugged before obviously, but this…… something about this felt different- new. I felt his breath on the back of my neck while his arms pressed me into his front. Man, sometimes I forget how strong he actually is…… 

“Don’t worry, Ana.” “Huh?” “Don’t worry; I will protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you; no one’s gonna touch you, not while I’m around.” “P-Paul!” I gasped. He’s always been protective- over-protective recently- of me, but he’s never outright said anything like this to me before. I felt his grip on me tighten. “Don’t let what you hear on the news worry you. You’ll never be a victim of a carnivore attack like that. I’ll protect you with everything I’ve got, Anastasia.” Paul……. 

I had to gasp again; he was embracing me so tight, almost like he was afraid to let me go. He just said I’ll never have to worry about a carnivore attack, but the great irony is……. And more than that. “W-why are you doing this……. for me, Paul?” I finally managed to spit out. “Why?” He repeated, clinging to me tighter- if that were possible. A moment of silence fell over us and I felt Paul’s forehead rest on the back of my head. He was breathing heavily now…… “Why? Because I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you. It’s easier to protect you, than live with the alternative.” “Paul……..” My eyes lowered. Yeah, I think Kate might be right; Paul might have a thing for me. It’s too bad I……. Well I……. I…….. 

“You don’t have to do that, Paul. I will alright,” my body ultimately surrendered and leaned willing into him. It’s then that he gently pulled back, still not removing his arms from around my waist. I spun around so to face him, and we stared at one another for a second. Then, I made myself grin up at him. “Don't put yourself in harm’s way…… for my sake, please. I don’t want anything to happen to you either, Paul. You are a dear friend to me.” 

Paul merely watched me for a moment longer before me in for another deep hug again; this time my head rested on his shoulder. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again: just shut up and let me do this. Let me protect you; don’t try and hold me back for my sake. And in return, I will make you happy, I promise.”


	24. Confliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Christian learn something very important about each other.

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

To my total surprise, Paul opened the door of the journalism club before I had the chance to knock. I’d just finished up with my environmental hours and was on my way to see Anastasia. I had to see her again; as soon as possible. Ever since that night with the black market and my conversation with the panda……. I just had to see her; I needed to hear the sound of her voice. It’d calm me down, I knew it would. But I was shocked to find Paul in Anastasia’s clubroom, and what’s more, he looked equally as stunned to see me there. 

“Christian?” Paul blinked, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. “Paul? What are you…….?” “Oh! Wait a minute- did you come to check on how the article’s doing?” “No! Er, yes…… uh…….” Is that why he’s here? I almost forgot about that article for coach……. “Ah, don’t worry, bro. She’s working on it; it’ll be done for next week’s paper,” Paul sighed reassuring. “She?” My heart skipped a beat. “The editor. She’s writing it.” “Oh, that’s good……. Erm, is she……. inside?” I squirmed while asking this. Paul’s face lit up in slight confusion. 

“Who? Ana?” Ana? “Um, yeah; Anastasia. She’s the editor here, right?” That’s when Paul’s grin began to fade. “What do you want with Ana? Do you…… know her?” “Yes, well…… kind of. We’ve spoken a couple of times,” I felt my nerves heighten. To my surprise a second time, Paul actually placed his hand firmly on the wall beside him, effectively blocking my access to the door and inside. 

“Ana’s busy right now; you shouldn’t disturb her.” So, she is inside? My eyes widened puzzled. Why would he block the door like that then? He’s in a pretty dominant stance right now. “I understand. I just…… wanna talk to her.” “About what?” Why should he care? And why is he acting defensive all of a sudden? “Nothing really. I just…….” My eyes glanced away as I rubbed the back of my neck in an awkward fashion. 

Paul eyed me, then let out a small sigh. “Listen, Christian. I like you; you’re a good friend. But Ana isn’t like me; she’s not used to talking to larger carnivores. I’m afraid it might scare her if you try and approach her all of a sudden. She is a lamb, after all,” he shrugged. Paul…… “I don’t know about that,” I retorted calmly, trying to sound as passive as I could. “She’s just a little on edge right now. We just heard about another attack downtown.” “Really?!” My voice cracked. “Yeah,” Paul sighed once more, lowering his eyes sadly. I sensed he wanted to say more so I waited for him to continue, which he did seconds later. “It shook Ana up a bit. It’s not like she’s scared, and I know you’d never do anything to her, obviously. It’s just…… I don’t want her to get surprised or scared, you get me?” “Y-yeah, I get ya…….” I said more for Paul’s sake than mine. Still, all urges inside me screamed at me to go in and see her, check on her……. Anastasia, I peered at the shut door again. 

Seemingly satisfied with this, Paul nodded affirmingly. Then he patted my shoulder and started to lead me away from the clubroom. “Come on, let’s go tell coach the good news about the article.” “Uh, yeah, sure…….” Seeing no way to change his mind right away, I followed suit. Though I really wanted to run to her, maybe even comfort her if she needed. Huh, that’s weird; the more I think about her, the more…….. I think about her, if that makes any sense. It’s like a never-ending cycle; never-ending because I never stopped thinking about her……. 

“So…….” “So?” “Just out of curiosity, how’d you meet Ana? Share any classes?” Paul asked me as we wandered through the halls towards coach’s office. I didn’t answer immediately, allowing myself some time to construct an appropriate response. What should I tell him? Should I be honest? Well, technically the first time I spoke to her was that day when we went to the journalism club. “Erm, coach told me and John to go to tell her about the article. That’s how I met her.” “Oh yeah! That was like a while ago. I was wondering who told her to do that, on coach’s behalf course! No one’s blaming you or John; hell, even Ana doesn’t. All on coach,” he sounded happy, like this explanation pleased him…… for some reason. 

“And what about you?” “Huh?” “How’d you meet Anastasia?” “Oh, we’re old friends; we’ve known each other since the first year of high school. Met her through a mutual acquaintance named Jose.” Jose? I think I remember him. So they’ve all been friends for a long time then? Huh, friends……. “Are you……. friends with Anastasia?” “What do you mean?” “I mean are you “friends”?” My eyes met Paul’s. He watched me, remaining quiet for a minute. Now it looked like his turn to formulate an answer to give me. 

“Er, it’s……. complicated. Let’s just say that we are friends……. for now.” For now? What does he mean by “for now”? That’s when it finally hit me: the scent of Anastasia all over Paul’s skin and clothes. The pink smell of hair, her sweat, her gentleness…….. Why is Paul covered in it?! They didn’t have sex; I can tell that much. But there was something here; he had touched her in some way, shape, or form. In that moment, it felt like my heart was being coiled agonizingly by a steel bar. 

I had to kick my quickly raging brain. Wait, why am I getting all worked up? They’re simply friends, and friends can hug each other. Well, I didn’t hug Jason or Paul often, but girls might be different. It’s not like he likes her or anything. Paul doesn’t like Anastasia, does he? No……. he would tell me, wouldn’t he? But then again, he did say “for now”. Ugh, I’m probably overthinking this; Paul has a girl that he likes- he told me himself. I doubt Paul and mystery girl are “just friends”. No, there’s to worry about…….. But my nose kept creeping over to his pink-scented clothing. Right? 

“What about you? I heard about that Elena chick from Aylin. Sounds like she likes you, dude,” Paul patted my back casually. “Elena? Oh, her. Yeah, she’s alright, I guess……..” “You guess? Bro, there’s a really hot wolf on campus and you think she’s just “alright”? Granted, I haven’t seen her in person, but Aylin has assured me she’s gorgeous. At least give her a shot, man,” more pats. “Eh, I don’t know……….” “What’s there to know? Just ask her out! The worst that can happen is she’ll say no.” 

I shrugged, not really sure what else to say. I can understand where he’s coming from. Elena’s a wolf and it’s socially acceptable, even encouraged for us to get together. But……. I gazed forward, lost in thought about the whole situation. Paul’s got a point; I am a meat-eater and ever since the black market, I’ve been afraid to look at myself in the mirror. Yet despite all that, more importantly……. much more importantly, I’m afraid that I’m drifting away from Anastasia.


	25. How Thick Can You Get?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena tries to talk to Christian.

Anastasia’s P.O.V.- 

I immediately waved when I spotted Christian on the other side of the cafeteria. Usually Kate, Jose, Paul, and I ate in the meadow for lunch, but since the latest attack downtown, security and rules had tightened around campus. We weren’t supposed to eat outside the cafeteria anyway; we were just following the original rules now. Looks like Christian was doing the same along with the rest of the football team. 

We saw each other even from across the entire room. An instant smile bloomed across both our faces and I waved happily. He shyly waved back, looking as reserved and stoic as ever. I wanted to go over and talk to him, to see how he’s been doing; but unfortunately, reality had other plans for us. Before I could take my first step…….. 

“Anny!” Ugh, I inwardly winced as I glanced over my shoulder to see Kate looking at me. She was beckoning me to come join her in line. “Hurry up! I wanna get that table under the oak tree,” she proceeded to point at the gigantic oak in the middle of the room. I peered at it and sighed. If only I’d come here alone. Christian noticed my private dismay and seemed as if he wanted to come to me as well, but one of his friends stopped him too. I didn’t hear what the pair said; the place was too noisy. 

We gave one another one last smile before going to join our friends at our opposite sides of the room. Kate raised her eyebrow at my arrival to her side. “Who’re waving at?” “Hmmmmm? Oh……. just a friend,” I kept my eyes low, which was good because I blushed a tad when Kate looked over. “Who?” “Erm……. someone on the football team.” “Who do you on the football team besides Paul? Is it the elephant?” “It’s no one you know. N-never mind, just forget it.” And thankfully, thaaaaaaaankfully, she did. I peered back through the corner of my eye, and that was the last time I saw him before at the spring festival grounds later that day. 

Christian’s P.O.V.- 

I should have gone up and talked to her back in the cafeteria. I don’t know when I’ll get a chance to see her again. But Jason and Aylin began speaking to me and I couldn’t just excuse myself, despite how much I might have wanted to……. Ah, Anastasia; what can do just to get a moment alone with you? But……. My eyes narrowed softly as I stared out into space. Should I even do that? Should I want to be alone with her in the first place? I get all excited and happy whenever I think about it, but……. "Listen to me. The romantic feelings you have are just warped hunting instincts. Wolfs mate with other carnivores; that's the law of nature. What's going on with you is the most dangerous kind there is." But…….. 

“Christian!” A female voice made me turn around to see Elena running towards me. I hadn’t wanted to turn my attention away from Anastasia, but she had already left by this point. So I spun my feet to face Elena. “Hi, Elena.” “Just finishing up lunch?” “Yeah. How about you?” “Yes. I ate up in the balcony. I……. I was looking for you,” she started to blush…… for some reason. Why’d she look for me? Did she want to ask me something? Elena fidgeted a little, shyly clasping her hands in front of her. “N-now that I’ve found you, do you…… do you want to walk to class together?” “Oh, uh sure,” I shrugged nonchalantly. Why not? Not like I had anything else to do between here and history class. 

“How are you liking school so far?” I asked along the way, not really sure what else to talk about. “Hmmmmm, everyone’s a bit standoffish, what with me being a wolf and all. But I’ve met some really nice people…….. real nice.” “That’s nice,” I’ll admit I said kind of absentmindly. I guess I was thinking about something else…… or someone. “A-are you going to the spring festival?” “Yeah; the football team is running a booth to raise money for new jerseys.” “Oh, really? That’s great! I’ll be sure to stop by.” “Sure,” any support was good support, right? “I’m so excited! Are……. are you going with anyone?” “Anyone?” What does she mean? Course I’ll be there with the rest of the team; I won’t be manning the booth all by myself. But she blushed again and glanced downwards. 

“I-I mean……. are you taking anyone with you…… to the festival?” “Not that I’m aware of. I think my shift is with Rob at the booth in the afternoon. I’ll go downtown with him, I guess.” A moment of silence followed this, though it wasn’t particularly awkward for me. I hadn’t thought much about the festival until now. Coach was on my case that I go and help set up the booth; that’s what I’d be doing after school this afternoon. That’s when I noticed that Elena appeared deflated, again for some unknown reason. “Are you going with anyone?” I tried to pick the small talk back up, not sure why she’s so quiet all of a sudden. “Not yet……” Her eyes drifted back up to me as she said this. Well, at least she’s talking again. 

“Ah, don’t worry. You won’t be there alone; there’ll be lots of people going,” I don’t think that’s what she wanted me to say but I’m not really sure what she wanted me to say. Ah well. “I suppose you’re right…….. You’ll be there.” “Uh huh.” “And you’re not going with anyone……..” “I don’t think so.” “Then…….” “Then?” I blinked at her, not quite sure where she’s going with this. “W-well, since we’ll both be there…….. and we’re not going with anyone, do you think……. can we go together?” “What?” Go together? But we’re already both gonna be at the festival. “Like “together” together, Christian.” “Oh, we don’t have to do that. We’ll see each other there, I’m sure. Besides, I think you’d be bored, watching me setup for the booth.” 

Another quiet followed this statement of mine. Eventually Elena sighed. “Dense.” “Huh?” What was that? “N-nothing. So…… we’ll see each other there then, for sure?” “I don’t see why we wouldn’t,” my shoulders shrugged casually again. “Ok! We’ll meet at the festival, then!” Well, she cheered right the hell up. What was all that about? Is she nervous about going downtown or something like that? She doesn’t have to be; she is a wolf, after all. 

I walked Elena to her classroom before heading off to mine. At least there’ll be people I know at the festival too. And if I’m lucky, she’ll be there……. deep, deep down, I’m praying she’ll be there, despite knowing it might be wrong.


End file.
